RWBY Kid AU: Semblance
by Ziirroh
Summary: RWBY characters goofing up their Semblances as children. Lots of hilarity will ensue. May contain some angst. Updates will be slow. DISCONTINUED.
1. Ruby Rose

**A/N: Had a bit of conflict over how to present this, so not quite satisfied with what came out. I tried out a few different approaches and this is the finished product. So I would be grateful for reviews on improving this particular chapter and of course the others that follow.**

**Anywho, this is obviously gonna be AU-ish since not much is known on Semblance at this point in time. I decided to set a specific age in which most people discover their Semblance at 10, though I figure it's not strictly set to that age as everyone develops differently. So my idea for this one was to make Ruby discover her semblance at an early age. It wasn't because of her skill, which allowed her to be moved ahead 2 yrs. in canon, but I just figured her Semblance to be quite simple and would be something one could gain quickly under certain circumstances. I hope you enjoy reading what I've got here and what's to come.**

* * *

><p>Semblance, an innate ability unique to every person that varies immensely among each user.<p>

Most children usually discover their Semblance around ten years of age. However there was one young girl who was an exception to this theory.

At the age of seven, Ruby Rose had unintentionally attained the use of her Semblance.

* * *

><p>Parents watched from the sidelines, either standing or sitting on benches, smiling at the energetic children playing their game of tag. The playground wasn't very large, containing only one set of swings, monkey bars, and a single slide; so the children would often run into the small woods nearby to find places to hide. After ending another round of their game, Ruby ended up being 'it'.<p>

The dark haired girl, being as abundant with energy as she was, didn't like being 'it'. She was slower than the other children due to her small size, who were a bit taller and had longer legs than her. This left her at a disadvantage, since the others could quickly escape her touch with their slightly longer strides. Ruby was much better at hiding, she was able to use her petite body to hide in places the other children couldn't quite fit into.

As the new round went on, Ruby wasn't surprised that most of the kids had made it to the slide, which they had dubbed as the safe zone, before she could manage to catch them.

However there was one last kid who hadn't touched base yet, and Ruby was determined to get him.

She wandered into the small woods, as it was the only actual place to hide. Eventually, after walking a good distance, she found the boy hiding behind the trunk of a tree.

Upon spotting him she shouted out "Aha!" which she immediately regretted, as it alerted the boy to her presence. He dashed out from behind the tree and sprinted toward the playground; the chase had begun.

As Ruby slowly began nearing the boy she could tell that they were getting close to the playground, as she could hear the shouts of the other children egging the boy to move faster. Slowly but surely, Ruby began to fall further behind as the boy quickened his pace when hearing the cheers from the other kids.

Ruby was starting to feel desperate as she urged her short legs to move faster, pumping them as hard as she could, and for a brief moment time slowed.

Ruby felt the muscles in her legs tense and a surge of energy course through her body, and the next thing she knew she had completely shot past the boy.

She heard a yelp of surprise from him, but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of the air rushing past her ears. She was a bit confused at first, but she soon felt exhilaration at her incredible speed letting out an excited laugh.

Her cheerfulness was quickly replaced with dread when the playground came into view; she was headed straight into the swing set.

Ruby tried to stop herself by digging her heels into the ground. However, since she was not sure how to control her new found skill, she ended up slamming into one of the swings anyway. She had been going at such a high velocity, that as she impacted with the swing she actually swung over the top of the bar supporting it.

As she came back down she unceremoniously fell off the seat, landing flat on her back. She sat up slowly, dizziness boggling her mind as she tried to wave away the Beowolves scampering around her head.

The next thing she felt was a pair of hands under her arms and she could sense herself being lifted up. Shaking off the last bits of dizziness Ruby looked up at the face of her mother.

Summer Rose had a worried expression as she examined Ruby, trying to locate any serious injuries. When she found none a relieved sigh escaped her lips.

Much to Ruby's displeasure, her mother decided that they should return home for the day. She waved goodbye to her friends who smiled and waved back, relieved to see that she was alright.

Back at their home, Summer had Ruby retell what had caused the incident at the park. After listening to Ruby's avid explanation she realized that her daughter had discovered her Semblance. She then tried to explain the situation to her as best as she could.

"So it's like a super power!" Ruby exclaimed, her brilliant silver orbs sparkling.

Summer giggled at her daughter's mirth. "Yes, I suppose you can call it that."

A few days after the incident Ruby was at the park, once again playing a game of tag with her friends. Except this time Ruby was able to catch nearly every one of her friends, thanks to the random occurrences of her Semblance activating.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know how ya'll play tag, but when I played it was kinda like a mix of hide-&-seek and tag. We hide but when found whoever's 'it' has gotta make contact in order for it to really count. Of course there was a safe spot designated so the game wouldn't last forever, and usually that last person tagged was often the person who would be 'it' in the next round or if no one was caught then you would remain 'it' for another round or two.**

**I was considering writing out the dialogue of Summer's explanation and Ruby's retell of the event, but I don't think it would've came out the way I would want it to. Mebbe I'll edit this again later and do that, but for now it's gonna stay like this. There's a few other things I'm being nitpicky about, but I think I'll only mess with it if you guys say something about it XD.**

**One more thing that's kinda important, if you readers wouldn't mind suggesting a prompt for Blake cuz I've got zilch on her, and atm I'm not getting any ideas that spark my interest in writing her part. I really want to though, so blast me away with any ideas you've got. You can send it as a pm or via review, whichever works better for ya. Genre doesn't have to be adorkable (unless you want it to be) it can be angsty, or anything really, that floats yer boat.**


	2. Yang Xiao Long

**A/N: BLAM! Chapter 2, Yang. Hope you guys like this one, it involves a lame pun and an awesome burn (and not the kind you may think).**

**FYI: I wrote this deciding not to have Yang and Ruby being blood related (Ruby being the adopted one), so where Ruby lived with her mum, Yang lives with her dad (don't ask me about Yang's mum, cuz I couldn't come up with anything for her XD).**

**Edit: 09-30-14 Fixed some errors and altered certain text in accordance to the reveal of Yang's true Semblance. Nothing changed in the story though, as I've found a simple way around the issue.**

* * *

><p>Ten year old Yang Xiao Long wasn't exactly a vain girl; she just couldn't stand having other people touch her hair.<p>

She had a gorgeous mass of golden hair that flowed down past her waist, the length and amount made it difficult to maintain. It didn't help when the other kids in her class wanted to play with her hair; their grubby hands dirtying it, and often tangling it into knots.

Those that touched her hair would often experience having a fist smashed into their face or gut immediately after. There had also been some instances where she accidentally used her Semblance on those who ignorantly tried to touch her golden locks.

Yang's Semblance had a rather unique aspect to it when activated. When in a state of extreme anger her body would be engulfed in flames, the heat simmering about her made it appear as if she were glowing, and her cheerful lilac eyes would become a smoldering red.

She was unable to fully control it since she had just recently attained it, so the many trips to the principal's office usually ended with a stern reprimand of "learn to control yourself!"

She had already sent several children home in tears with bruises or mild burns.

Now when someone would attempt to touch her hair, before they could lay a finger on her, they would be met with a scathing glare. The feeling of a sudden chill would crawl up their spine and make them retreat in the opposite direction.

However there was one boy, a well-known bully in the school, that wouldn't stop bothering her about how protective she was over her hair.

If she wasn't in big enough trouble for beating up the other kids that touched her hair before, she would've gladly pummeled this boy. But her father had threatened to ground her the next time she got herself in trouble, and Yang didn't like the idea of being cooped up in the house.

So she tried to ignore him, but still he would pester her.

One day during recess, Yang was trying to play alone with a hacky sack, to ignore the bully's incessant blabbering, but her patience with the boy was waning fast.

"So Yang, why do you keep your hair _Xiao Long_?" He asked her sarcastically.

He began snickering at his corny joke not noticing the blonde quivering in irritation.

The pun shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did. Normally, Yang would've congratulated someone for coming up with such an awesome lame pun, being quite the jokester herself, but she was just so irritated with the boy that she couldn't even find it remotely amusing.

She caught the hacky sack in her hand after a final kick and proceeded to walk away from him, getting tired of his stupid cackling.

That's when things escalated.

The boy stopped his laughter when he noticed Yang walking away from him. Angry at being ignored he reached a hand out to grab her. Unfortunately for him, instead of grabbing one of her arms he took a hold of her hair.

When Yang felt the pang of her hair being pulled, anger flared within her immediately. She didn't even try to restrain her Semblance, already irate from the boy's continuous annoyance over the past few days.

As the fiery inferno engulfed her body she heard the boy yelp in surprise, instantly releasing his grip on her hair.

Yang turned around, prepared to pummel the unlucky boy, her glowing red eyes boring into the boy's skull. However the sight she saw in front of her made her anger subside just as quickly as it had appeared.

The boy was kneeling on the ground, both of his hands covering his face, and he was quietly whimpering.

All of the energy Yang had unleashed earlier drained from her body, as she began to panic. Yang had never seriously hurt anyone with her Semblance before, and she didn't want to find out what kind of punishment would be placed on her if she ever did.

_When Dad hears about this, he'll ground me for life! _Yang thought in disdain.

After a short moment the boy started standing up and uncovering his face. Yang's worried expression was replaced with a wide grin.

Apparently, Yang's rage was so immense that the intensity of the heat in her flames had completely singed off the boy's eyebrows.

Yang tried to hold in her laughter at first, placing her hands over her mouth to stifle it, but the sight before her was just too amusing. Soon she freely guffawed, her arms wrapped around her abdomen as the laughter shook her body.

The boy burst into tears then, and he stumbled off to find a teacher. Yang continued to laugh even though she knew she was going to be scolded soon.

She found it difficult to stop laughing, each time she thought she calmed herself down the image of the brow-less boy would appear in her head, ensuing another bout of giggles.

* * *

><p>Not too long after the incident, Yang found herself sitting on a chair in the hallway outside of the principal's office. She could hear her father profusely apologizing to the parent of the boy whose brows were now nonexistent.<p>

After the other family left in a huff, her father came out of the office looking exhausted, and whipped his gaze toward Yang. A shy smile formed on her lips, but soon turned into a frown at the stern look in her father's eyes.

No words needed to be exchanged between the two as they left the school building toward the parking lot.

Once they had gotten home, her father informed her that she would be grounded for a _very_ long time.

The next day when she went to class, she manage to get into trouble again. This time it was for causing a disturbance during class.

She just couldn't stop laughing every time she saw the boy and his lack of eyebrows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay first thing I gotta say is sorry for the lame ass pun, it literally came to me as I was writing that part, and I practically face palmed myself for even thinking it. It's so stupid XD. **

**I can see a situation like this happening with Yang, especially seeing how she reacts about her hair as an adult. Burning off a kid's eyebrows is just a bonus. **

**I notice how some people see Yang as being vain (or at least describe her that way), but I always thought that she was protective of her hair because it's a flippin long n gorgeous wild mane, and I'm pretty sure hair of that length and mass would be tough to take care of. I mean, I wouldn't like it if some kids started knotting my hair with their gross hands XD.**

**As usual thanks for reading and please leave a review telling me where I should improve or what I should fix (or just to say nice things that'll make me get all warm n fuzzy and weird lol).**


	3. Weiss Schnee

_**I wanted to post this sooner, but tests are very time consuming.**_

**Okay. So I imagine the parent Schnees are both living and healthy. Like most of you peeps, I'd think that they travel a lot, or at least spend a long time at a company building to do business stuff, thus leaving Weiss in the care of her tutors and servants. However, rather than being spiteful about their absence, Weiss puts more effort into whatever she does to impress the 'rents when they return home after work. Then I decided that this was how she developed a sort of superiority complex. alright, enough with the background stuff. Go and enjoy kid Schnee's chapter. **

* * *

><p>As the heiress to a prestigious company, Weiss Schnee was expected to be the best at everything she did, and she was.<p>

She excelled at her studies, was able to hit the highest notes when singing, and had superb strategic capabilities during her fencing practices. However, as perfect as the princess may have appeared, there was one thing she hadn't quite mastered, her Semblance. Of course she was still a young child, only ten years old, so none of the household's servants were surprised that she had at least one imperfection.

Weiss' Semblance came in the form of glyphs, which she could materialize just about anywhere. Its appearance looked much like the Schnee snowflake logo residing within two circles with various runes rotating about it. Her glyphs gave her the ability to alter the physics of an object, keeping it afloat in mid-air or planted firmly against a surface such as a wall. It could also be used on a person, increasing their agility and jump height.

Weiss had difficulties keeping her glyphs up long enough to manipulate the physics of an object; she wasn't satisfied with that fact. It bothered her when she heard the adults saying, "It's to be expected of a child". Weiss didn't want them to view her as a child, but as a mature young lady who was capable of doing everything just as well as any adult.

So Weiss made a decision to discretely train herself during the days when she had some free time from all of her lessons. She would take various books on Semblance from her father's study, bringing them to her room. She studied them so she could practice on improving control of her glyphs on objects. Then she would use her acquired knowledge and train herself without rest. She hoped that by taking these extra lessons she would be able to make it appear as if she were a natural at it.

One day, when she had finished her lessons early, she was lying on her stomach on the floor of her room; a box of crayons scattered beside her and a coloring book splayed in front of her. She was pretending to be occupied with coloring in the book, while a maid was going about dusting off the expensive trinkets that decorated the shelves and walls of her room.

After the maid left the room, Weiss waited until she could no longer hear her footsteps echoing down the long empty halls. She then quickly discarded the crayon she'd been holding in distaste.

Only children engaged in such activities, and Weiss deemed herself far more mature than a mere child.

She stood up and scanned her room, trying to find an object suitable enough to practice on, she heaved an annoyed sigh when she realized that everything was either too expensive, fragile, or not adequate enough.

Her gaze finally settled upon the crayons on the floor, figuring that there was no other choice, she picked up a bright red crayon. Distancing herself from everything else, she then placed the crayon on the floor in the center of her room.

She took a few steps back and closed her eyes, standing motionless, concentrating on her breathing.

_Just remember what you've practiced Weiss. _

Upon opening her eyes she made concise, deft movements with her hands, then pointed her left hand toward the red crayon. The pale blue image of a glyph appeared underneath it.

She had successfully created a glyph, but this wasn't what she had been having the most trouble with recently. Creating a null glyph was simple at this point, it was altering its physical aspect, and then maintaining it, that proved challenging.

Upturning her hand, the motion caused the glyph to change jet black. She held that position for a long moment, and when nothing changed a small smile formed on Weiss' lips. She felt rather pleased with herself, allowing a feeling of giddiness to flow through her.

However, due to this internal distraction, it had caused her to lose some of her concentration. She let her hold on the altered glyph slip, and it reverted back to its shade of pastel blue. The red crayon ended up rocketing toward the pristine pallid ceiling of her room.

_Oh no, if it leaves a mark I'll get in trouble! _Weiss panicked briefly.

Making another whirl of rapid motions with her hands, Weiss managed to create another glyph near the ceiling where she judged the crayon would hit. The crayon touched the light blue glyph and was captured once again in the dark color Weiss converted it to. She released a breath of air she had been holding.

Weiss closed her eyes from the emotional exhaustion, allowing her arms to drop to her sides and releasing the glyph. Though after a few seconds she noticed that she hadn't heard the crayon make contact with the carpet yet.

Peering up at the ceiling she found the crayon continuing to linger up above. Her initial reaction was to be alarmed; she didn't expect the crayon's physics to remain modified. But as she pondered this, it was then that she realized she had more potential than she originally thought.

She placed a hand on her chin in thought.

_If I can keep that crayon up there, would I be able to keep a larger object up there as well?_

So she set to work practicing once more, using the other crayons to test her capability. She tried it on a white crayon first, so she wouldn't risk leaving a stain on the ceiling. It took a few attempts to figure out what she had done the first time, but eventually she managed to get the hang of it. Within a short time she had a majority of the crayons attached to the ceiling, as well as the coloring book.

_Now for something more daring. _She thought with a smirk.

Her hands moving swiftly, she created another glyph; this one was white, and much larger than the others, as it was being targeted under her.

A strong resolve in mind and the cocky smirk still on her lips; she released the glyph and somersaulted toward the ceiling, making a landing that judges would give a perfect 10 out of 10. As soon as her feet made solid contact, she promptly formed the necessary glyph to keep her position on the ceiling.

She waited silently for a moment, listening for any of the servants to enter the room to see what all of the commotion was about. Unsurprisingly no one came to investigate, they were probably too busy cleaning the enormous mansion to pay attention to a "pampered little girl" in her room.

Still grinning at not being caught doing something reckless, she was about to deactivate the glyph, but the grin quickly disappeared and she froze when a realization occurred to her. Her resolve had seemingly vanished, as she was suddenly unsure about releasing the glyph holding her, for fear that she would come tumbling ungraciously onto the floor. If someone were to find her in such a predicament she would be terribly embarrassed for the rest of her life, not to mention sore.

As she looked to the glyph holding her, she deliberated for a while longer and came to the decision that it was worth the effort, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she gradually released her hold on it.

When she didn't feel the pull of gravity taking her down, she peeked out of one eye to see the glyph was truly gone and that she was still firmly planted on the ceiling.

Expelling a lengthy sigh in relief, she took a look at her abnormal surroundings and giggled in delight. Her mother and father would be so proud at seeing her excel in her aptitude on Semblance. This would prove that she was more of an adult than most children her age. After all being able to hold an entire person against gravity would be no easy feat for any other child.

She took the first few precarious steps toward the red crayon, then as she was feeling more confident in her abilities she made fluid strides to it. She picked it up and upon letting it go, watched it as it fell back toward the ceiling. She became even more resolute when she found that she still remained firmly affixed to the ceiling after performing a small hop. She decided to have a bit of fun by doing a few cartwheels and other athletic maneuvers, but doing them as quietly as possible so not to attract any unwanted attention.

After enjoying herself for nearly an hour, she determined that it was time to return to normal physics. She created a glyph under the red crayon first; she wasn't dumb enough to not test it first before herself. When she performed the same process she had done to get it up here, she noticed that the crayon still remained stuck on the ceiling.

Going over to it, she picked it up, and once again dropped it; it still went toward the ceiling. Weiss stood there for a moment processing this new information, but she didn't panic this time; she decided to be mature and just calmly accept her fate.

Taking a seat at where she was standing, she picked up the crayon once again.

_Might as well make the most out of this situation. _

Weiss then proceeded to draw a number of doodles all over the ceiling.

She figured that she wouldn't be scolded too harshly; after all she was just a child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't know if you noticed it, but I kinda sorta made an allusion to White Rose ship using the crayons. I'm a bit of a dweeb about Ruby and Weiss being a couple. You can't keep mah babus separated! The Red String of Fate baby! Which is also the title of an awesome White Rose fic by the fabtastic Attack on Apples (well w/o the baby part XD), if you haven't read it you should go check it out. It's totes awesome =w=. As usual favorite, follow, and/or review, it helps to know if people are actually reading this.**


	4. Pyrrha Nikos

**A/N: I don't really know what to do for Pyrrha's parents, so I pretty much kept them out of the way for the most part XD. With the way she behaves though, I would assume they're both decent people and not some sticks in the mud. I probably didn't do very well with Pyrrha tbh, but I haven't quite found a strong link to her character yet. It's easier for me to write someone else if I have something I can relate to with them. **

**In other news...I never realized how many views this was getting, and it's all because of Weiss' chapter apparently. Well at least that's the day it shot way up, Ruby's has the most views XD. I just hope that means ppl actually attempted to read all the chapters tho. I thought this wasn't doing well at all since I haven't been receiving much feedback, but I guess ppl don't always want to fave/follow/review stuff, which is okay cuz i'm guilty of it too.**

****Anyways enough babbling from me, go enjoy this chapter.****

* * *

><p>Pyrrha Nikos was probably the sweetest girl anyone has ever met. She was always willing to help others, even when they didn't outright ask for it. Some would say that she was quite mature for her age; often taking on responsibilities reserved for adults.<p>

When it came to height she surpassed all other children in her class. She always had her flaming red hair tied back all business-like and her emerald eyes shone with excitement and an underlying seriousness.

This behavior, coupled with her appearance, made her seem older than eleven.

Her parents often received high praises about how intelligent and perfect she was. Although she appreciated the commendations, she couldn't agree with the thought of being perfect. In fact Pyrrha had been struggling with regulating her Semblance over polarity.

She was able to have a certain control over the magnetism of any metal object within her proximity. Although quite often she could not fully contain the extent to which it would activate.

It started out simple, just small things like paper clips sticking to her arms or hands, but eventually her magnetism became more volatile. One day during class, a boy who happened to have braces had gotten stuck on Pyrrha's arm for a couple minutes. It was quite the embarrassment for the two youngsters, with Pyrrha apologizing profusely to the awkward boy.

After that incident Pyrrha had trained herself to have better control over her Semblance, and it worked. There hadn't been any major happenings with her Semblance for several days. However fortune had not sided with this striving young girl.

It was a weekend, Pyrrha was studying in her room; her parents had gone out grocery shopping. She had been occupied with finishing a project due the upcoming week when her stomach emitted a low rumble. Deciding it was about time for a break; she stopped working on her current assignment and proceeded out the room to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen she headed straight to the fridge, but paused a moment to gaze at the various items plastered on its surface.

Covering the majority of the fridge were papers and notes. Certain files commemorated some of Pyrrha's achievements, like a certificate or high scoring test paper; other articles had written reminders of appointments or approaching events.

Opening the fridge she peered inside, searching the shelves for something that would be quick to prepare. Her eyes finally settled on a carton of milk; she then peeked across the kitchen spotting a box of cereal. Grabbing the milk she closed the fridge and walked over to the counter that the cereal occupied. It was one of her favorite brands of cereal, Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. Though not one of the healthiest choices Pyrrha liked it nonetheless.

As Pyrrha went about the room collecting the necessary items needed to prepare her cereal, she failed to notice the fridge magnets quivering and subtly following her every movement back and forth across the area.

Humming a nonsensical tune, Pyrrha stopped when she felt something touch her arm. She turned her head back, expecting to see a bug fly off or something fall to the floor, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Shrugging she passed it off as strands of her hair tickling her skin, and continued her humming.

She was once again interrupted when she felt something touch her back. This time she turned around completely, scanning the area, searching for the cause of her confusion. She was answered when she felt an object smack itself onto her forehead. After recovering from a jolt of initial shock, Pyrrha reached a hand up to peel off whatever had attached itself to her cranium; it was one of the fridge magnets.

She looked up at the refrigerator to see a few papers dangling loosely from the lack of magnetic support. Feeling a little disappointed at the reappearance of her unruly Semblance, Pyrrha proceeded to deposit the magnet in her hand on a table near the fridge.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she discovered that the magnet was practically glued to her hand. She shook her hand erratically, hoping the magnet would dislodge itself, but the effort was done in vain. She became frantic, which caused the situation to worsen causing the intensity of her Semblance's power to increase.

She let out a yelp as magnets began attaching themselves on the front of her body in higher frequency. Turning around so that the rest of the magnets would stick onto her back rather than her face, she had forgotten about another object prone to the manipulation of magnetism. Before the red haired girl had time to register it, the spoon she had gotten to eat her cereal with had flown toward her face; the shallow oval end fixed to her nose. The impact stung; causing her eyes to water momentarily, but she did not cry.

When she had finally felt nothing else pasting onto her body, she let out a relieved sigh and went to return the milk to the fridge. No point in eating at the moment when there was a spoon stuck on her face. She then sat at the table; noticing the metal capped salt and pepper shakers slowly sliding toward her. With an exasperated sigh she put her arms straight out in front of her; hovering over the two shakers which promptly attached themselves to each respective arm.

She sat there glumly, covered in magnets and other odd objects, waiting for the return of her parents.

When Pyrrha's parents entered their kitchen they weren't expecting the sight of their daughter covered in fridge magnets and other various objects. Setting the bags of groceries aside they rushed over to assist their daughter in maintaining her Semblance; but not before her father snapped a photo with his scroll.

As Pyrrha would get older her control over her Semblance would be solid, and she would be exceptionally skillful with it. Although there would be some instances when memories of that day would resurface. Her father would find the time to tease her with a picture of a young girl covered in fridge magnets and a spoon on her nose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to add the part with the spoon on her nose just cuz I wanted to mess with poor Pyrrha XD. Of course I have to have her dad tease her, it's what dads do after all; remind you of all your embarrassing moments in life. I hope you found it funny, cuz I did. Just for fun, tell me what chapter you found funny, cute, the most relatable, or whatever else you come up with. **

**Next is prolly the chapter most of you have been waiting for, Blakey wakey! Hahah! I think it came out pretty well, but I won't really know that until I finish typing it and getting reviews from you readers. Sorry for those of you who were prolly really eager to read Blake's chapter when I mentioned it in the beginning, but I already had these other ones typed up and wanted to get them outta the way first.**

**Please leave a review, and follow/favorite if you enjoyed reading. Thanks everyone for reading this stuff.**


	5. Blake Belladonna

**A/N: First lemme give my thanks to those who contributed ideas for Blake's chapter. I don't think I could've made any progress on hers at all if you guys didn't shout some ideas at me. I especially want to thank _Polarbearblue_ for being my muse on this chapter. I would've procrastinated on this heavily if they didn't plant some amazing ideas in my mind. Once again thank you all. You guys made Blake's chapter the longest so far XD.**

**Since not much is known about Adam I didn't delve too much into his character. I decided that the two of them have more of a sibling relationship, rather than a romantic one, so Adam can be the overprotective bro at times XD. ****I interpreted their relationship as them simply looking out for one another and having a lot of trust in each other during combat.**** I researched the wiki and videos a bunch in order to get certain details correctly, but if it seems something's not quite right let me know.**

**Edit: 09-30-14 R.I.P. "before he could take a step a loud _band_ was heard" I will miss laughing my patoot off when I see it.**

* * *

><p><em>"Your hopes have become my burden.<em>

_I will find my own liberation…"_

* * *

><p>Dusk was settling over a small town, its citizens going about their business in a jovial manner. Near the outskirts of this town were several warehouses near a river, most of them being abandoned. Inside one of these empty buildings two figures could be seen sparring.<p>

One was a young, dark haired girl that looked to be about 12 years in age. She wore a white short sleeved shirt with black pants and shoes equally as dark. Sans the white shirt, she would've blended in perfectly with the shadows haunting the warehouse. A black ribbon was wrapped around her left arm, covering an old scar near the top of her elbow.

The most distinguishable trait of this young girl were the pair of ears atop her head; indicating that she was a Faunus. Furry feline ears were perched on her head. They would twitch and flick about at any sound and movement being made. Her golden irises shone in the dim lighting, flickering like small flames.

She made a swing at her sparring partner and missed, eliciting a playful chuckle from them.

"Too slow Blake."

The girl could feel her momentum being used against her, as the other fighter grabbed her outstretched arm, and flipped her over onto her back.

Blake let out a huff of frustration after gathering her wits and sat up, rubbing her injured back. This was the fifth time she was defeated, and she had yet to get a single victory. She remained seated on the ground, too exhausted to get up just yet. When she heard her opponent chuckle once again. She peered up at the young man standing above her, giving a glare as if she were piercing daggers in him.

"Not funny Adam." She said with a grumpy pout.

The boy, Adam, was a fairly tall lad, making him appear older than 15. He wore a blood red shirt and black pants and shoes. He was a Faunus, like Blake, but instead of animal ears he had two dark brown horns edging each side of his head. They nearly blended in with his somewhat spikey brown hair, if it weren't for the many red highlights streaking through it, no one would notice them. And unlike Blake's glowing honeyed eyes, his were a generic brown.

Adam looked at her with a smirk, holding out a hand to pull her off the ground, which she begrudgingly took.

"Aaaw, come on Blake, you told me to not go easy on you." Adam stated when she wouldn't drop the pout.

He then ruffled the top of her head, tickling her Faunus ears and making her giggle slightly.

"Hey! Stop that!" Blake swatted his hand away, but the pout was now replaced with a smile.

Adam couldn't help but laugh. "There you go. I'd rather have a happy cat than a grumpy one." He said in a teasing tone.

"Whatever." She replied with a smirk. "So, how about another round?"

The smile dropped into a frown as Adam gave Blake an incredulous look.

"Again? Haven't you done enough practicing for the day?"

He received another glare from Blake before she responded in a serious tone.

"No. It's not enough until I figure out my Semblance."

Adam released a sigh. "We've been over this a million times Blake." He chided.

"Just because you can't join me on the armed resistance missions, doesn't mean you can't contribute to the White Fang in other ways. You can't rush this sort of thing, it has to come on its own accord." He lectured.

Blake crossed her arms in defiance, the grumpy pout making its appearance once more.

"I know that Adam…" She started, frowning as she trailed off. "But I want to be there with you, so I know you're safe."

Blake's kitty ears drooped low against her head, she looked down at her feet, one foot scuffing at the ground.

There was a brief silence between the two until Adam spoke.

"Hey, how about we take a breather before we start up again? Let's take a stroll around the town, it's pretty late so not many people will see us."

Blake's ears quickly perked up at that, a large grin growing on her face at not being completely shot down.

"Sure! Just let me get my things first." She told him animatedly.

She quickly headed over to where her bag rested near some large crates. Lying near the bag was her treasured weapon, Gambol Shroud. It was a black medium length sword, the actual blade being rather thin compared to its much wider, cleaver looking sheath. At its hilt a long black elastic ribbon sprouted from it, which could be retracted or extended to adjust its length. She pulled out a small harness from her bag, so she could carry her weapon easier.

Meanwhile, as Adam watched the young girl skip off in excitement toward their bags, he shook his head with a smile and followed after her toward his own belongings. Kneeling down, he pulled from his bag a bone white mask carved with intricate red lines. It was a half mask, concealing his eyes and barely covering the tip of his nose. There were four small slits in it, two each at the spots where his eyes would be.

He wore this mask to intimidate those who would think to harm either Blake or himself.

So far, it did a pretty good job.

He reached past the bag to his weapon, Wilt & Blush, leaning against a crate. Wilt was a fairly long ninjatō sword, Blush was the black rifle sheath that covered it. He pulled it out a notch to look at its bright red blade, the color looking as if it had just been pulled from the intense heat of a forge. Sliding it back into place, he held it to his side and stood, waiting for Blake to strap her own bladed weapon onto her back on the harness wrapped around her torso.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah, let's go."

Warmer seasons were approaching, making the night air pleasantly cool for the duo as they strolled around town. At this time of day most of the town's citizens were in their homes, though a few were bustling about in the marketplace for last minute shopping.

Once in a while, the two would stop to peer into shop windows looking at what was on sale, but they never entered. Not many of the shops accepted Faunus customers, but it wasn't like they really had the money to buy anything anyways.

They walked into a park, completely empty of any pedestrians, enjoying the silence and the sound of the gentle trickling of water from a nearby fountain. However, the peace was broken when a group of men approached them; they didn't look friendly.

"Adam."

Blake placed a hand on Gambol Shroud as she looked to him for a decision.

Adam remained calm, his gaze never leaving the men, though he tightened his grip on his sword.

Ten. He counted ten of them.

There was one standing further ahead than the others, probably the leader of the group, he spoke out to the two.

"Yer kind aren't welcome here." The man stated bluntly in a gruff tone, leaving no room for argument.

It was then that Blake noticed some of the men brandishing various blunt objects as weapons, ranging from hammers to wooden bats. An eerie silence settled over them as the man was probably giving them time to leave.

_Gee, how kind of him._

When the leader saw neither one of them make a move, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Fine then, we'll do this the hard way."

He started approaching, but before he could even take the first step, a loud bang was heard and a sleek object hit him square in the face. Before any of the other men could react Adam was there in a blur, grabbing Wilt while it was still in mid-air, and hitting the man with Blush in the gut.

The man stumbled onto his knees, his hands clutching at his stomach and groaning in agony. At this point Adam had sheathed his sword and stood tall before the men. The rest of them gaped at what had just happened, but soon recollected themselves and prepared to attack. None of them charged forward, too afraid to even come near Adam, but those closest to Blake decided she looked like an easier prey.

Blake noticed three men nearing her with wicked grins, though fear still flickered in their eyes briefly when they glanced over at Adam. Blake took their small distraction to break into a run opposite of the men. Jolted by her sudden movement, the men soon took chase after her.

Blake was rather swift, so it didn't take long to find another secluded location within the park. As she turned to meet her opponents, she almost let out a laugh at how far away they were. It was almost comical seeing them panting heavily and one of them bent over with his hands on his knees, when they had finally reached her.

Becoming serious, she didn't give them a chance to fully recover as she sprinted towards them, Gambol Shroud in hand, and knocked out the man that was still bent over. One of them let out a yelp of surprise, while the other tried to make a swipe at her with a metal pipe. Blake dodged it easily by performing several backflips.

Now with a bit of distance from them, Blake unsheathed her blade and allowed it to fold into a more compact form. Gripping the ribbon at its hilt tightly, she threw Gambol Shroud toward the man that struck out at her, having it fire a shot to increase its velocity.

It hurtled at the unlucky fellow, hitting him directly on the head with its blunt end and effectively knocking him out. Pulling back on the ribbon, Gambol Shroud fired another shot, speeding past her, before she swung it around to strike at the last man standing.

Allowing her weapon to make its way back into her hand, it reformed into its previous blade form and she sheathed it. Slowly, she approached the three men bowled over on the ground unconscious. Smirking at their graceless defeat, she ran back to where Adam was, hoping he was doing just as well as her.

When she arrived at his location, what she saw stopped her in her tracks as she took in the scene before her. The other men Adam was left with to fight lay strewn about on the ground, badly beaten with large bruises and one had a limb bending in an abnormal direction.

It wasn't anything truly horrible, since none of them were killed, but it shocked Blake to know that Adam had done this to them. They may be hateful toward their kind, but they didn't deserve a punishment like this.

Blake's kitty ears picked up at the sound of whimpering and she directed her gaze toward its source.

What she found was the leader kneeled down in front of Adam, whose back was toward Blake.

Blake's eyes widened in alarm as she saw Adam raise an unsheathed Wilt above his head, preparing to strike the man down.

"NO!"

Blake screamed as she ran towards Adam, watching the blade being brought down.

The sudden adrenaline rush made everything move in slow motion, as Blake tried harder to reach Adam. As fast as she was, she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it in time, but she had to try.

It was then she felt an odd sensation flow through her being. She shivered slightly as she felt a strange chill that left her body as quickly as it came. Something, maybe intuition, told her to look back, and when she did she saw herself slowly dissolve into shadows behind her. Not lingering too long at the strange sight, she looked forward again and saw that she was almost next to Adam. She grabbed Gambol Shroud from its place and raised it up above her as she braced herself.

A long clang echoed through the empty park as Wilt made contact on Blake's weapon. Blake gritted her teeth at the impact, she could feel the vibrations of the collision traveling up her arms.

The cowering leader then collapsed on the ground, curled up in a fetal position. It was at this moment that the angry scowl on Adam's mouth turned into a frown as he dropped his weapon, letting it clatter noisily on the ground.

In the silence the whimpering man begun muttering words to himself.

"Psycho. Killer. Criminal."

He fell silent soon after, having passed out from the shock.

Blake lowered her arms, after latching Gambol Shroud onto her back, shaking them out to get rid of the odd feeling in them.

She was caught off guard when Adam pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

If it weren't for Blake's enhanced hearing from her kitty ears, she would've missed it.

"It's okay Adam, we're safe now."

Blake hugged him back just as tightly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Days after the incident at the small town, Blake finds herself traveling with Adam to the destination of their next mission. The two remained the same overall, though there was a slight change in Blake's attire.<p>

Replacing the black ribbon that was wrapped around her left arm, was a long detached black sleeve with a silver band near the top. The ribbon was now used to conceal her Faunus heritage, being worn as a bow to cover her kitty ears.

She was never ashamed of them, but she found it easier to be able to enter shops and buy things they needed if everyone thought she was a regular human.

Ever since discovering her Semblance, the higher ups in the White Fang decided that Blake's skill could be useful on some of the missions they could not have done previously. Although Blake accepted the honor, she no longer felt pride in what she had to do. The missions she was given so far were quite dangerous, and involved injuring innocent bystanders.

If she had to be honest, she would say that she hated this method of gaining Faunus "equality". All it seemed to do was bring fear along with the hate.

But Blake would keep these thoughts to herself, not even telling Adam. Although she hated it and wanted to leave, she couldn't.

She promised herself that she had to be there with Adam, to defeat the beast he was becoming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here we are, and there's no one else to write on atm. It's kinda lame how we only know so much about certain characters in the series. I really hope we get to see everyone's Semblances in the next season so I have something to write. Thanks for reading, and as always follow, favorite, and/or review so I know that you guys enjoyed it. And if you want (especially once the second volume starts) suggest ideas for what could happen for the other characters' Semblances. It'd give me more motivation to write.**


	6. Intermission: Race For Ice Cream

**A/N: Okay first Intermission chapter is a go! Prompt provided by the awesome Polarbearblue.**

**_Yang thinks of a clever way to earn Lien._**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of July, Ruby and Yang were dressed for the weather, the two sisters wearing shorts and tank tops. The pair were walking down the sidewalk, Ruby balancing along the edge of the curb while humming a cheerful tune. Yang on the other hand wasn't quite as chipper.<p>

She would rather be inside, where there was air conditioning and video games. The two girls lost these privileges when they accidentally knocked over one of their uncle Qrow's antique vases, a souvenir from his travels, while they had been at their his home visiting for the weekend.

After some scolding he sent them outside, that's when Ruby began pestering her to take her to the park.

When Yang had declined her first few pleas, Ruby had resorted to using her adorable kicked puppy expression.

It was hard to say no to that face.

So here they were, headed toward the park.

Yang could tell that they were nearing the park since she could hear children's laughter not too far away. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ruby shouted suddenly.

"Ooooooh! Ice cream!"

The eager eight year old disappeared in a swirl of rose petals, reappearing in front of an ice cream truck.

Yang smiled while shaking her head and soon followed after her.

"Oh Yang, can we get some?" The small girl chirped eagerly.

The blonde looked at the menu on the side of the van, seeing all of the different selections available. Unfortunately she had left her allowance back at uncle Qrow's, and she didn't want to make another journey there and back in this sweltering heat.

"Sorry to disappoint you sis, but I don't have any lien with me right now."

The goofy smile Ruby had turned into a pout. Yang chuckled at the sight.

"C'mon, let's go play at the playground now."

Ruby perked up immediately at the mention of the playground, zooming ahead of Yang as they made their way over.

As they headed over Yang noticed a small group of older boys atop the monkey bars, all of them eating some ice cream.

While Ruby preoccupied herself on the slide, an idea sparked in Yang's mind. Yang strode over to the boys, there were three of them, and called up to them.

"Hey! Hellllooooo. Down here."

When the three boys noticed her, they hopped down to her level and Yang got a better look at them.

Two of them were wearing red tint sunglasses and similar black outfits, they looked like copies of each other. The third boy had short dark hair and wasn't wearing any discernible accessory. He seemed like the leader of the group. He approached Yang, giving her a look of suspicion.

"What do you want Blondie?" He said as he took a bite from his popsicle.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you'd mind lending me some lien." She told him casually.

The leader looked at her and scoffed. "I'm not going just give my money to you, I don't even know you."

"I'm Yang." She told him, sounding cheerful.

"Junior." He looked at her skeptically.

"Well, Junior, how about we make a bet?" Yang asked innocently.

"You race my little sister, if she wins you give us enough lien for ice cream, and if she loses I'll stop bothering you. How does that sound?"

The boy considered it for a moment before he replied.

"Deal. I doubt she could beat me anyways." He gloated.

Perfect, everything was going according to plan.

"Hey Ruby, come over here please."

Ruby hopped off the seat of a swing and skipped over to them.

"What is it Yang?" She looked curiously at the three boys, wondering if they were friends of Yang.

"Hey Rubes, my pal Junior here was wanting to play with you. Said he wanted to race." The small girl's eyes lit with excitement.

"But if you don't want to—" Yang was cut off as Ruby zealously shouted, "Yeah!" making Yang grin.

"Alrighty then, so let's make this easy." Yang said. "You guys will start at the edge of the woods and run to the slide, I'll stand by to see who makes it first. Sound good?"

Ruby and Junior nodded, already heading toward the woods. Yang stood near the slide while the other two boys sat on a teeter totter nearby. They weren't really paying attention since they knew the inevitable winner would be Junior.

"Alright, ready on my mark." Yang shouted to the racers. "Ready...set...GO!"

Junior started off strong, already halfway to his goal. He looked behind himself for a brief moment to see how far Ruby was, only to not find her there. Confused, he looked ahead only to find the little girl already waiting at the finish line. As he reached the goal, he looked at his friends and Yang questioningly.

"How…but I was…and she was…" Junior was at a loss for words as he tried to wrap his mind around what just happened. He looked to his friends, but they seemed just as baffled as he was.

"I think you owe us some lien." Yang said to him, grinning.

Junior knew he didn't have to hand over any of his lien if he didn't want to, but he was taught to be a man of his word and that he should never go back on his word.

Grumbling silently to himself, he dug his hand into his pants pocket and handed over some of his lien to the blonde. He left in a huff afterwards, his two friends tagging along behind him still bewildered.

Some of the other children noticed the exchange and, curious, went to see what was going on. Upon finding out a small girl like Ruby beat a tall boy like Junior in a race, they wanted to try their luck against her too.

Yang took the opportunity to make deals with those who had lien to spare. Ruby, oblivious to the exchange of lien going around, simply thought that a bunch of Yang's friends wanted to play with her.

By the end of the day Yang had acquired more than enough lien to buy some ice cream. The leftover money she decided to use to buy a video game she'd been wanting for a while. However, Qrow questioned her about the game and managed to get the truth from her. As punishment, he had her use her allowance to pay back the kids she got the lien from, and confiscated the game as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I avoided setting a specified amount with the lien since I'm unsure of how exactly the currency works. Not enough info on the RWBY universe to work with. Obviously didn't follow the prompt word for word, but I stayed close enough. Hope this was still enjoyable though.**

**Don't forget to leave a suggestion in a review or via PM. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Intermission: Don't Leave Me Alone

**A/N: Second submission for the Intermission chapters. Prompt provided by the brilliant ThatGuyDownThe Alley. Btw there's angst. Oops.**

**_Blake finds herself alone and discovers a use for her Semblance._**

* * *

><p>A few months had passed since the incident in the small town. Now that Blake was able to use her Semblance, she spent every day honing her skill. Learning every trick she could about the properties of her Semblance.<p>

She discovered, that with enough energy and concentration, she would be able to have her 'shadow' remain materialized for a set period of time. Creating an illusion that was quite useful during their missions.

Although Blake's ability was useful, her skill was not required on all missions. For most of these missions Adam was ordered to take them by himself. This happened often enough, leaving the girl to wait alone for the bull Faunus' return. During those times she would usually read a book she acquired through their travels.

Currently, Blake was occupying herself with a book, while waiting for Adam in an abandoned building they had decided to set up camp in. When Blake finished her novel, she discovered there was nothing else left to occupy herself with.

She looked down at the book in her hands with a frown. She considered reading it again, but figured it wouldn't be very satisfying since she just finished it. Then she thought about playing on her scroll, but remembered that Adam had taken it for the assignment.

Blake decided to exercise, hoping that movement will get her to think of something. She did several forms of work out, but was still unable to come up with anything. As she began to perform her Semblance practice, an interesting thought occurred to her.

Blake thought about the ability for her 'shadow' to be able to remain active for extended periods. She figured that with the right pose, she could get it to look like it was interacting with her in some way.

Stopping her current exercise she sat down where she was, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap, and concentrated. It didn't take her long to feel the chilly sensation of her Semblance activating.

Rising up, she walked forward a few steps before turning around to look at her handiwork. A perfect replica of her was still sitting there on the floor, looking comfortable and ready to listen. Taking a seat in front of her clone, she began talking to it.

It was a bit odd at first, since her conversation often led her to think she would receive a response, leaving for awkward pauses. Eventually she realized she should avoid trying to make this a discussion between two people. She started off with general topics like what has been going on the past few days or what kind of meal they'll have for dinner.

However, the happy thoughts didn't last, as she began to vent out her innermost thoughts. Things she couldn't tell anyone, not even Adam.

She let out all of her frustrations; stating her worries and doubts. She told her clone all of her fears for the future of all Faunus. Voiced her uncertainties about the new changes the White Fang had been undergoing. Wondering if it was really worth it all in the end. She talked about Adam, and how he seemed to be a different person ever since the higher ups began sending him on more covert missions.

Unable to hold herself together anymore, she began to cry. The sobs wracking her lithe frame; she wrapped her arms around herself, clenching tightly at her clothing. The clone vanished after her emotional outburst, a reminder that she was alone.

At some point Blake laid on the floor, curled up into herself, trying to make herself look as small as possible, trying to disappear. She didn't stop her sobs when she heard someone open a door. Even when she heard their footsteps approach and felt a pair of hands grab her shoulder, she found herself not caring anymore.

Through her blurry vision she recognized familiar red streaks of hair, before she was engulfed in a warm embrace. She continued to cry into Adam's shoulder, grabbing fistfuls of his jacket. The two stayed like that for a long while, Adam kneeling down and holding a sobbing Blake. She clutched onto him tightly afraid that if she let go he would leave again.

Adam looked down at her, feeling her squeezing grip on him, and grimaced. He wanted so badly to know why Blake was like this, but he knew that if he tried to ask she would brush him off.

Adam wondered when things had changed between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah…This came out way more angsty than I expected XD. And here I was saying something about "family fun" in that update chap. Ya'll prolly thinking "Where's the fun in this?!" lol**

**Anyways I hope this was okay. I know it's not what you may have expected, but this is where my train of thought led me when I saw the prompt.**

**Remember, ya can leave me a prompt in a review or PM. I haven't gotten any other people contributing, and I would really like to see your ideas. The next Intermission will prolly be one I made up, unless someone sends in something before I finish it. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	8. Intermission: Magnetically Challenged

**A/N: Third one, whooo! This one was suggested by a lovely person known as Varbos. Meant to have this up sooner, but life intervened in the harshest of ways.**

_**Pyrrha goes hiking and gets lost.**_

* * *

><p>It was late spring in the city of Vale. The weather warm enough to cavort outside, but cool enough for the heat to not be overbearing. Perfect weather for a camping trip, at least that's what the father of a young Pyrrha Nikos claimed.<p>

The two were now on their way to the Emerald Forest National Park for said camping trip. Pyrrha's mother was unfortunately far too over encumbered by her work to be able to join them on this trip. Though she suggested that this would make a very good father-daughter bonding trip for the two.

Once they arrived they quickly went to stake out a spot to camp, somewhere that would be secluded from any other campers but still close by the park's facilities. It didn't take them long to find the perfect spot, just about West from the entrance. It was a large open area, enough to accompany their large tent and still have room for another smaller tent if required. There was a small creek that could be heard nearby, so they didn't have to worry about water and could probably get some fish for dinner later tonight.

Pyrrha's father set up the tent, while she went to gather wood for a fire. Although Pyrrha wanted to assist her father with the large tent, they both agreed that it'd probably be better if Pyrrha didn't come near the metal poles, in case her Semblance might decide to activate suddenly.

After her task was done, she went about busying herself with other small jobs until her father finished with the tent. However when she had completed those she found that he was still struggling with it. Pyrrha didn't want to sit around doing nothing and decided to go out and enjoy the scenery.

Gathering a few supplies into her pack she announced to her father that she would go hiking while he dealt with the tent. He replied with a grunt of acknowledgement, currently wrestling with one of the metal poles, and after taking a look at her compass for some bearing, she proceeded to head off into the forest.

Emerald Forest was a large park that was, oddly enough, situated fairly close to the city, where the many tourists and citizens could see the treetops that made up its namesake. It was widely known for its lush vegetation, beautiful scenery, and untamed wildlife. Frequent campers called it a haven of tranquility, a lovely place to come for relaxation and time away from the noise of a bustling city life.

Pyrrha took in the sights and sounds all around her, almost feeling as if she were in another world. Every now and then, she would see small creatures scamper away in burrows and dens whenever she came too close. So far she had not run into anything bigger than a deer, and Pyrrha silently gave thanks that fortune was for once on her side today.

She trekked through the woods for quite some time, for soon she could see the sun beginning its descent to the horizon. Pyrrha pulled off her pack and rifled through it until she pulled out the compass. Even though she knew that she should have been keeping track of where she went every so often, she knew that to return to their camp it was basically a straight shot East.

After readjusting her bag onto her back she glanced down at the compass in her palm. What she saw made her groan in frustration.

Normally the compass needle would be pointing toward the magnetic North. However the needle in Pyrrha's compass was constantly spinning in a moderate clockwise motion. Her Semblance was once again making a nuisance of itself.

Pyrrha felt that she should have expected this to happen, she was surprised that the thought didn't occur to her sooner. With a frustrated shout she shoved the compass into her pocket and went through her pack again.

She didn't really bring too much, just items she deemed to be useful. She had a flashlight, water bottle, rope, a very small pocket knife, some snacks, and a flare. The flare would be useful to use as a signal, but she had no idea exactly how far in she went, so even if she used it the chance that someone would see it was unlikely.

She released a long sigh, if anything she could always try to retrace her steps and look for specific landmarks she may be able to recognize. As she considered this she heard the rustling of leaves nearby, directly behind her.

Pyrrha froze as she heard of the heavy thudding of footsteps approach, accompanied by the snapping and crunching of twigs and fallen leaves. As she focused on the sounds, it was then she noticed how the silence settled in around her. She didn't hear the noises of any of the smaller animals.

Carefully grabbing her bag, she began to turn slowly to face the oncoming danger. What her eyes came to meet was that of a large bear. When the large mammal registered the intruder in front of it, it stood up on its hind legs and released a resounding roar.

Pyrrha didn't wait any longer once she heard the guttural growl from the bear. Swiftly swinging her pack on, she made a mad dash into the trees. She didn't care where she went, as long as it led her away from the bear.

She had no moment of reprieve as she could hear the bear crashing its way through the brush toward her. It was suspenseful, to say the least, since Pyrrha chose not to look back to see her progress, fearing that she would trip otherwise. She was running for what seemed like forever, since the bear did not halt its unrelenting charge.

Fearing that she may stumble and fall from exhaustion, she decided that the only way to escape its wrath would be to climb somewhere up high and wait for it to leave.

Ducking and weaving through the foliage she finally spotted a tree tall enough to escape the bear's wrath. As quickly as she could, she fished out the rope from her bag and wrapped it around the trunk while holding the two ends. Not wanting to waste any more time she used the rope to help pull herself up so that she could climb the tree quickly.

Making it to the first branch she felt the bear's weight tackle into the tree, almost making her lose her grip. Frantically she grabbed onto the branch and clumsily pulled herself up. She didn't stop climbing until she reached a spot that made it impossible to progress further. Fortunately for her she was up high enough for the bear to be unable to reach her.

Letting out a relieved sigh she allowed herself to finally rest, her legs becoming sore from running so hard and her arms hurt from being scratched and cut by stray branches.

The sounds of grumpy growls could be heard from below as the bear paced around the tree. Looks like she was going to be here a while. Luckily for her she had somehow manage to hold onto her rope and used it to tie herself to the branch she currently occupied, so that she wouldn't fall off if she fell asleep from exhaustion.

After an hour, the bear let out one final snort before heading back from where it came.

Pyrrha stayed in the tree a bit longer, not wanting to come down too soon in case the bear was still close enough to hear her descent. It took her a half hour to feel convinced that the bear had truly gone and that no other threat would appear.

Untying the rope, she carefully made her way down the tree. Once she touched the ground she then remembered her situation; she was still lost.

Pyrrha decided to continue in the direction the bear had chased her, hoping that she would eventually find a man-made landmark.

As Pyrrha wandered hopelessly through the forest she heard a familiar sound. The sound of trickling water.

Hope bloomed in the young girl's heart as she headed toward the sound. Stumbling out from a bush she came across a small creek; the same one that was near her and her father's camp.

With glee Pyrrha rushed through the water, not caring if she got soaked, and could smell the smoke from burning wood. Following her senses she finally entered her camp and shouted happily.

Upon hearing the cry of joy, Pyrrha's father poked his head out of the tent to see what all the commotion was about. What he saw was his daughter looking completely disheveled, with leaves and twigs caught in her hair and small scratches on her face and arms.

Alarmed by her state he quickly grabbed a first aid kit and tended to her. While doing this his daughter began retelling the events that led to her current appearance. After he finished he told her to wait while he went to get one more thing.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and sighed, finally able to truly relax. However when she heard the sound of a camera shutter she opened her eyes to see her father holding his scroll up at her and grinning.

As the realization dawned upon her she rose up immediately and went to grab the scroll from her father. However she was much too sore and exhausted to really do much, and her father's height made it impossible to reach the phone in his outstretched hand. Defeated, Pyrrha gave up and decided it was time for a nap as she trudged into their tent.

When the two finally returned home from their camping trip Pyrrha's father made it his new pastime to retell the events of her first day.

Showing his listeners the picture of a frazzled Pyrrha on his scroll.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahah! Man, I apparently enjoy picking on Pyrrha, and so does her dad lol. Thank you Varbos for suggesting this one, I still can't believe that something like this didn't cross my mind before. See, this is why I need you guys for prompts XD.**

**So yeah, you guys should totes give me more prompts to work with. This is tons of fun and very good practice for me! As always, thanks for reading!**


	9. Intermission: Yellow Beauty Burns Bacon

**A/N: This came out a lot longer than I planned it to XD Putting all that extra, and prolly unnecessary, details. Prompt suggested by two ppl actually. The first being my idea farm (you know who you are XD) and ProofNegative. Since two ppl wanted it I delivered.**

_**Yang tries to cook using her Semblance.**_

**Edit: 09-30-14 Fixed grammatical errors and altered text a tad to accommodate for Yang's true Semblance.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day eleven year old Yang had been waiting for. Today was the first day Yang was going to learn how to properly cook.<p>

She had been pestering her dad to teach her the ways to be a great chef ever since eating the magnificent meal he created for their last Thanksgiving gathering. She had even watched him prepare the meal and admired the way he moved about the kitchen to cook multiple things all at once. She couldn't figure out how he knew exactly how much seasoning to add into a certain dish to make it taste awesome. To Yang, everything he made was perfection and absolutely delicious, so Yang wanted to learn from the best.

Her main motive was to impress her friends with her amazing cooking skills, but she also thought it would be useful to know how to cook for herself and Ruby when their dad wasn't home.

Yang had finally managed to bother her dad enough to make him cave. Now the two were currently in the kitchen, both wearing aprons due to Yang's insistence that they were to wear them to look more 'chefy'. However the only other apron available was an extra one her dad kept around, so it was several sizes too big for Yang. Her dad amended this problem by folding it in half, covering only her waist.

Yang was pumped; she was so excited to finally be able to learn from the best chef in the world. Then she would be the best in the world, maybe even better than him.

They started out with something simple, eggs and bacon.

Yang's first few attempts at cracking the eggs resulted with yolk splatting all over the stove and floor, often because she exerted too much force when doing so. Her dad was patient though, showing her the proper angle and force to open them. It didn't take long for Yang to figure it out after that, but when seeing her dad break open an egg with one hand she looked at him expectantly with wide eyes. When he saw this he let out a chuckle, telling her he would teach her another time.

He offered the handle of the pan to her and she firmly grasped it; she was a little nervous that she might flip the pan suddenly. Her dad coaxed her to slacken her grip, jokingly saying she might break the handle with the power grip she was giving it. Yang relaxed eventually, and her dad proceeded to tell her when the eggs would be finished. He added that if she wanted she could try to practice flipping the egg to make it cook faster on both sides. Yang nodded her head vigorously, she had to learn this technique if she wanted to be prepared to flip other foods.

Her dad handed a spatula to her and she made several attempts to flip the eggs she had in the pan. It was difficult to figure out how to get under them, as the oil made them slip and slide everywhere. The ones she did manage to get flipped over she had popped the yolk, the golden liquid spilling in the pan. After a bit they set the pan of eggs aside and placed a clean pan in its place. Now they were going to cook some bacon.

The bacon was a lot easier to handle since all she really had to do was wait for it to cook on one side then flip it over to cook the other side. Though she didn't much enjoy when the hot bacon grease popped onto her arms occasionally. After cooking a few strips, the two heard a scroll toning that it was receiving a call in another room. Her dad went to take the call, saying she seemed capable of handling herself, and left the kitchen.

Yang hummed happily to herself as she watched the bacon sizzle and slowly cook. She was finding herself becoming impatient with waiting for only one side to cook. Can't there be a quicker way that would cook both sides at once?

She pondered for a bit, then realized something important. She could use her Semblance! All she had to do was think of something that would make her really mad to activate it. She gathered a few strips of raw bacon and set them on a plate, holding it close to her body in preparation.

She thought of a scenario where Ruby was with some kids that were bullying her for no reason, and her temper flared. Her body was slowly covered in small flames as she thought about pummeling those kids picking on her baby sis.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard something sizzling in her arms, and remembered the bacon. She looked down expectantly at the plate, her flames still burning to a simmer.

As luck would have it one of the pieces of bacon popped some grease off of it right on Yang face, causing her to yelp in surprise. After a sudden burst of flames from her body, she reflexively dropped the plate.

The ceramic shattered as it hit the floor, plate shards and bacon scattering every which way. Yang froze in fear as she heard the rush of footsteps nearing the kitchen. She turned to look at the doorway, seeing her dad there with a panicked expression. He quickly scooped up Yang in his arms and carried her to a chair at the dining table, setting her down to examine her for any cuts, which she didn't have.

Yang felt like she was going to cry, she was probably going to get in trouble for breaking that plate and making a mess. However instead of scolding, her dad wiped away the tears brimming her eyes and gave her a gentle smile. He told her that whatever it was that happened wasn't her fault, that he should have stayed by her side rather than take a phone call he could always return later.

While she sat in the chair her father cleaned up the mess. He was astonished to find all the bacon pieces were perfectly cooked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to go with a mix of a bad and good end with this. Can't be perfect on your first attempt at cooking. I sure as heck wasn't XD.**

**Please leave me a prompt you want to see as the next installment. Don't be shy, if ya got more than one then share them all with me. The more the merrier~ **

**I was thinking I need a cover photo for this series, since it's being so well received. It's boring seeing my profile pic there. Since I'm a terrible artist, it'd be chill to get art from a reader. Doesn't need to be anything special, could just be the title all fancy like or a couple of the kids. Just let me know if you plan on doing it.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Intermission: The Secret Garden

**A/N: This one is actually two different prompts that are from a pal of mine. I decided it'd be more interesting just mixing 'em together. This is fluffy and adorable, and Ruby's a big goofball. What more do ya need? Kinda an AU in an AU, heh.**

**_Ruby becomes popular, and gets into an odd situation._**

* * *

><p>Ruby is twelve years old. She has mastered her Semblance in such a way that she's able to maintain most of her energy when using it. Although she likes to occasionally use that extra energy to create rose petals in her wake. She found it relaxing to watch the petals swirl in the air and dissipate about her.<p>

Due to the insistent urging from her gym coach, Ruby had joined her school's track team. She was nervous about it at first, not used to the kind of environment and having a bit of stage fright, knowing so many people will be watching her. Everyone on her team were very encouraging and didn't force her into uncomfortable situations though. Eventually, with the help of her new friends on the team, she was able to overcome her nervousness and embrace the attention.

After her first official track meet, she had become widely known for her speed. Though because it was her first one she was still nervous.

While she ran in bursts with her Semblance, rose petals would often appear, swirling everywhere around her. It left the audience in awe at the sight, and seeing the young girl win so many runs caused the crowd to burst into loud cheers. They gave her a nickname, since this new member was not very well known, and called her Whirlwind Rose.

The petals were like a signature for her, and it became well known to everyone who those petals belonged to.

She had been to a few small scale track meets after that, and her popularity only grew. To the young Rose's surprise, she even had a fan club.

All of the attention made her extremely flustered. Every once in a while she would have someone from the fan club go up to her and confess their unyielding love to her. Due to her tomboyish looks, she even had a few girls confess to her.

She always turned them down, of course, but the situation would always leave her face glowing red with a blush.

As much attention as she was getting, Ruby didn't entirely enjoy it. She wanted to get away from it all sometimes.

Ruby had found a nice secluded area in the school to go to during her lunch hour. It seemed none of the other students knew about this place. It was a small greenhouse near the back of the school. It was a well-kept, since none of the students knew about it to ruin its beauty.

Most of the time Ruby went there it was empty, though on a few occasions she would be greeted by the garden's caretaker. They didn't mind Ruby hiding out in the greenhouse, as long as she didn't harm the plants, it was fine.

It was a relatively quiet place, only the sounds of birds chirping interrupting the silence every now and then. She was glad to finally have moments of peace, away from all the loud fans that stalked her through the halls.

Today, her visit wasn't quite as uneventful as all the other days.

Ruby had just entered the greenhouse after finally losing all of her frenzied fans, thanks to the use of her Semblance. Looking around, she finds the gardener is not in today.

She walks past the rows of potted plants and bouquets of flowers, until she reaches the back. There is a small table and two chairs there, as well as a narrow bench nearby. There's also a back entrance to the greenhouse, but Ruby has never had any reason to use it.

She settles down in one of the chairs at the table, getting her lunch and setting it out. Before she could dig in though, she hears the rattle of a handle being turned, and suddenly the back doors burst open.

A young girl with a pale complexion and strikingly white hair rushes into the area, she looked to be around Ruby's age. She's wearing a blue blouse that was ruffled at the front, and a plaid red skirt. She also has on brown dress shoes and white knee high socks.

The girl quickly turns to close the doors behind her, locking them as well.

Ruby was at a loss for words, unsure of how to react in a situation like this.

The young girl waited by the door for a few beats before Ruby heard her sigh in relief. Straightening herself, the girl turned to survey her surroundings, only to freeze her gaze on Ruby.

Ruby's mouth felt dry as she looked into the girl's eyes. They were a crystal clear blue, and very beautiful to look at. Ruby was too busy being enamored with her eyes that she didn't notice the girl's scowl as she advanced toward her.

"You!" The girl shouted while pointing a finger at her, jolting Ruby from her daze.

"Wipe that goofy grin off your face. It's giving me the creeps."

Wait. She was smiling that whole time?

"Also stop staring at me. Say something at least!" The fair-skinned girl reprimanded, still nearing with her accusing finger.

Ruby got up from her chair and began to back pedal away from the irate girl, putting her hands in front of her as a sign of surrender.

"Ah. Um. Well. I…uh." _Wow genius, so smooth._

Ruby had backed into a wire anchored in the ground which was holding one of the hanging plants up above. It was hanging right over the scolding girl.

She caused the wire to shake violently, making the hook the potted plant was suspended by sway, and causing it to fall off.

Without thinking, Ruby used her Semblance to rush forward, petals materializing, as she tackled into the girl. She had just barely moved both of them out of the way in time.

Ruby could hear the girl gasp in surprise at the sudden action, and at the sound of the pot shattering against the ground. A silence settled over them briefly, and they remained still for a moment.

Ruby soon propped herself up and looked down at the girl; relieved to find she was unharmed. She looked into the girl's eyes, losing herself once again in the mesmerizing icy orbs. The girl looked away quickly, her face tinging pink, before speaking to Ruby.

"Get off of me you dolt."

Ruby blinked, and realized the position she was in. She was practically straddling the pale girl. Blushing furiously, Ruby bolted up and off of the girl.

Tentatively she offered a hand to help her up, the girl sighed and accepted it, much to Ruby's relief. Ruby ended up using a bit more strength than she thought, causing the girl to stumble into her a bit awkwardly. Not wanting the girl to yell at her again, she used her Semblance to back away swiftly. Rose petals swirling a trail in the air.

"Oh, um. Sorry." She said nervously, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

The girl looked at the peculiar rose petals in interest, watching them until they disappeared without a trace. She had a thoughtful look on her face, when suddenly she snapped her gaze at Ruby, making the dark haired girl's nerves go haywire. Ruby expected another scolding, but what she got instead was much different.

"I think I know you." The girl stated.

"You're that 'Whirlwind Rose' that I hear everyone boasting about recently."

Ruby was surprised that this girl had known about her, well her nickname, and was at a loss for words.

"Well, am I right?" The girl pressed on, impatiently tapping one foot on the ground.

Ruby stumbled over the words in her response.

"O-Oh. U-um, yeah. That's me alright." She gave a halfhearted chuckle, nervous about the other girl's reply.

"Hmm…" The other girl held a hand to her chin in thought.

"If you're so popular, why are you here alone?"

Ruby let out a small laugh.

"I guess I can't really handle it, y'know?" Ruby continued speaking before the girl could answer. "It's nice that everyone looks up to me and recognizes me, but sometimes it gets to be a bit too much to handle. Everyone wants to be around me, and it seems that I never get any time to myself. I know they don't mean to bother me. They're just too caught up in the hype, I guess. So I come here, where it's peaceful and quiet, so that I can relax. Away from all the noise."

Ruby realized she had been rambling. She blushed a little, feeling somewhat embarrassed as she tried to apologize. However before she could speak, a small, delicate hand covered her mouth. Ruby could feel her cheeks heat up, she hoped the other girl couldn't feel it too.

"You talk too much."

After removing her hand from over Ruby's mouth she continued.

"I guess it makes sense for you to want to hide out here. It has a rather pleasant scenery."

The pale girl waved her hand at the rest of the garden. Ruby gave her a goofy smile, but it soon disappeared as a realization dawned on her.

"Oh no!" She shouted, making the other girl jolt from her outburst. "The plant!"

Ruby rushed over to the shattered potted plant, holding the pieces in her hands in disdain. The girl watched her curiously.

"Oh man. If the gardener sees this he won't let me in here ever again." Ruby said pitifully.

The girl looked at her with sympathy. After all, none of this would have happened if she didn't show up. An idea entered her mind then.

"Hey." Ruby looked away from the fallen plant to the girl.

"Do you know if there's any extra pots around?" Ruby nodded her head. She smiled.

"Good. Then I think your troubles will be solved."

Ruby was confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying, dunce, is that we can still save this plant." The girl rolled her eyes, but there was no malice in her voice.

"Now go get a pot while I clean up this mess." The girl ordered.

Ruby stood up quickly, reflexively giving a salute to the girl. The action made her giggle, a hand trying to hide her smile. Ruby thought she looked prettier when she smiled.

Ruby dashed off, rose petals materializing in a frenzy, and retrieved a pot. She returned to the scene, finding that the girl had cleared the pot shards away. Upon spotting Ruby the girl waved her over.

"The plant doesn't seem too damaged, so all we need to do is put it in the new pot." She explained.

"If you can find some, we'll need some fresh soil as well."

Ruby set the pot down next to the girl and pointed a thumb at herself.

"Just leave it to me! I'll be sure to find some." The girl smiled at Ruby, making her heart skip a beat.

While Ruby rushed off to find out where the bags of soil were kept, the girl observed those mysterious rose petals that were left in her absence. She liked watching those petals dance in the air. It was partially the reason why she had the energetic girl go fetch the items they needed.

It didn't take Ruby long to spot what they needed in a corner near the front entrance. She grabbed a bag of fresh soil that was already opened and took it back to where the other girl waited.

She found that the plant was placed in the pot, but there wasn't a lot of soil in it. She dropped the bag near the girl, who looked at her skeptically.

"Don't think I'm going to do all of the work. You get to do this part. I don't really want to get it under my nails." The girl huffed.

"Sure thing princess." Ruby teased, smiling when the girl looked away with a blush.

"Don't call me that."

Ruby chuckled, and went to shovel handfuls of the soil into the new pot until it was enough. Once that was done, they replaced the hook onto the newly potted plant and managed to put it back on the wire without further trouble.

The two girls grinned in satisfaction at their handiwork. Then Ruby remembered that she wanted to ask the girl something since she first saw her.

"Hey." She started to get her attention. "What were you doing earlier? When you were rushing in here before."

The girl then began to fidget nervously, pulling at the hem of her skirt. The action was kind of cute actually.

"Well, I kind of…ran away." The girl admitted bashfully. Now Ruby was curious.

"May I ask why?"

There was a long pause. Ruby was afraid she may have been prying too much. She was going to tell the girl she didn't need to explain herself, but stopped when she finally spoke.

"I was lonely."

She sounded so dejected saying those three words.

Ruby didn't hesitate to approach the girl, and took her into a gentle embrace. She didn't notice it until now, but the girl was at least an inch shorter than her, which made Ruby cheer internally at being tall for once.

The girl stiffened in her hold, but soon she relaxed and returned the hug. Ruby could feel herself grinning like an idiot, but she didn't care. All she wanted right now was to make this girl feel better.

When they separated, Ruby was still smiling and it made the other girl return the smile with her own.

"By the way, my name's Ruby! What's yours?" She eagerly asked.

The pale girl stared into Ruby's silver eyes. Enjoying the sparkle of mirth she saw there. She wouldn't mind having this girl as her friend. It might turn out for an interesting future.

"I'm Weiss."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: <strong>

**Ruby:** "So, I'm twelve years old! What about you?"

**Weiss:** "...I'm fourteen."

**Ruby:** "What?! But you're so tiny!"

**Weiss:** *Flicks Ruby's forehead* "Don't call me tiny!"

**Ruby:** "Ouch! Okay. Sorry." *Pouts*

**Weiss: **_She's lucky she's cute._

**A/N: Adorable lil turds ain't they? Hahah. I did a fluffy shippy thing, been a while since my last one (which was my only one til now XD). Well, my friend, I hope you like this, cuz it's got Rubble being a popular dork and cuddles with a cute teeny shitlord XD.**

**I was tempted to make this it's own story, maybe with a couple of chapters n all, but then I was like meh :V The prompts are intended for this story, so i'll just try to keep it short. And trust me, this is short XD. I would've kept going with this if it wasn't 'sposed to be an intermission chapter.**

**Please send me any prompts ya got. Remember, you can send in more than one. It don't bother me one bit! I may even do something like this again; mixing prompts together.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed~❤  
><strong>


	11. Intermission: Beauty Meets Beast

**A/N: Sorry this took a bit longer to release. I was doing RWBY relationship Week stories first off. Second, life has been keeping me busy, so I might not update as quickly as I'd like to. So just a heads up the next chapter I'm working on will take a while. Keep sending me prompts though, that way I can have stuff to write if I happen to make time for 'em. Anyways, since I did that White Rose chapter it was suggested that I do a Bumbleby one as well. I happily obliged of course, and I hope you find this to your liking. If this chapter seems kinda shoddy then I would blame that on me stressing myself out with exams and projects. It may have reflected itself into my writing, though I really hope not. Anyways prompt.**

_**Blake tries to relax, but a fiery blonde won't leave her alone.**_

**Edit: 10-01-14 Fixed some grammatical error and altered text slightly in accordance to Yang's true Semblance.**

* * *

><p>Blake was strolling outside for once, instead of staying cooped up in their most recent hideout.<p>

She and Adam had recently arrived at a small town that resided on the outskirts of a big city where Adam's next mission was.

As usual, Blake was left alone to her own devices while he was out on an assignment. She decided that some fresh air would do her some good.

She also didn't want another emotional episode to occur like the last time she was left alone.

Blake was carrying a book with her as she traversed the town aimlessly, she had decided it was best to leave Gambol Shroud at their hideout since it would most likely draw unwanted attention.

She was in search of finding the perfect spot to read her book at when she happened to find a playground near some small woods. It seemed decent enough.

There were a few children playing there, so she opted to sit under a tree at the edge of the woods. She leaned back against the base of the tree and had her legs propped up in front of her. Opening her book she began reading and immersed herself into a different universe.

* * *

><p>Yang released a lengthy sigh before flopping face first onto the living room couch. She was bored out of her mind.<p>

Their Dad had taken Ruby to her swimming class, though he offered Yang to come along too. She declined, partly because she wasn't in the mood to swim, but also due to the fact that she didn't want to wait forever for her hair to dry.

She would occupy herself with a video game or the television, but she's beaten all her games and her favorite show didn't come on until way later in the day.

Pushing herself up off the couch she gazed out a window watching the sunlight filter in. Well it looked nice enough outside, she could always take a walk.

Yang twirled the chain that her spare keys to the house were on as she walked down the street. The other end of the chain was linked to the belt loop of her black cargo shorts to ensure she wouldn't lose it like the last ones she had.

She decided she would walk to the park to pass some time, and with some luck, maybe some of her friends were hanging out around the small playground. However, as she neared her destination she was disappointed to find that none of her buddies were in sight. She groaned irritably slumping over in a defeated posture.

Clipping her keys to another one of her belt loops, she stood up and was prepared to return home, but something unusual caught her eye. Well not really something but someone, a person she's never seen around the neighborhood before.

Yang had spotted a dark haired girl wearing monochrome colored clothing some distance away from the other children in the playground. She was sitting against one of the many trees that made up the woods and was reading a book, from what Yang could tell.

She looked at this strange girl curiously, sitting alone and reading rather than spending this lovely day playing.

_What kind of person goes outside to read instead of play? _

She began to approach the girl, and as she neared she noticed that the girl was wearing a black bow atop her head. It looked appropriate, matching with her clothing, though Yang thought it did look a bit silly on the girl. They almost looked like a pair of Faunus ears.

* * *

><p>Blake didn't notice the girl nearing her secluded spot, as she had her nose buried in a book. It wasn't until she heard the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat that she returned to the real world. A bit irritated at being interrupted, she looked at the offender with a glare.<p>

She was skeptical to see a girl with thick, long blonde hair and mirthful lilac eyes standing in front of her. This blonde beauty was probably here to bother her into playing or something. They looked about the same age, she was maybe twelve or thirteen years old, so most likely trying to find another person her age to play with.

"What do you want?" Blake said frostily, wary of the stranger.

Yang didn't quite appreciate the tone of this girl's voice, but she kept herself friendly.

"Hey, no need to be so feisty!" Yang tried placating, putting her hands up in surrender. "I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Isn't it obvious; I'm reading." Blake replied, her haughty tone riling up Yang.

"What kind of dork brings a book to a playground?"

"What kind of dork talks to strangers?" Blake retorted. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to?"

"Didn't your parents teach you how to have fun?" Yang countered.

"Or how to make friends." She mumbled after.

Little did she know, Yang had caused a pang of melancholy to trigger in Blake at that final statement. Reminding her of one of the many reasons for her loneliness. The emotional pain turned into anger, a fury she directed at the naïve blonde.

"You don't look like you're better off. Where are your friends? You probably don't have any, not with that attitude." Blake nearly growled at the girl.

Yang was caught off guard by the dark-haired girl's sudden ferocity burning in her eyes. Focusing her attention away from her serious stare, she soon recovered and was further fueled by the hostility.

In her temper the only thing Yang could seem to focus on was the girl's bow. Without considering the consequences, her hand darted out and grabbed a hold of the girl's dark bow, hearing a cry of shock from her. Yang paid no heed as she continued to pull at the accessory until it was removed.

"Hah! Now what are ya gon-" Yang's mouth hung open in shock as she gazed at the girl's head, now lacking the black bow.

A pair of small kitty ears flattened against dark locks as the girl glared at Yang.

"Give. It. Back." Blake's voice was low, but the menace dripping from the words did not go unnoticed.

However before Yang could react a shout captured both girls' attention.

"Hey look it's one of those freaks!" A boy shouted.

He was with three other boys, all of them looking to be around the same age as the two girls. One boy was fairly taller than the others and more muscled. What looked to be the smallest of the group had a mohawk, he was the one who called out. One of the others had his hair grown out long, making him look kind of like a girl. While the last boy had feathery blonde hair, and looked like he was always squinting.

The group sauntered towards them, roughly shoving past Yang and targeting the recently revealed Faunus girl.

"Just look at them, they're so weird." One of the boys stated. Obviously talking about Blake's kitty ears.

"Those can't be real, they've gotta be fake!" Another exclaimed.

"Well there's only one way to find out." The tall boy nodded to his pals who grinned wickedly in return.

They spread out around Blake, trapping her against the tree with no easy escape.

Yang was still somewhat in a daze from the speed of things, but seeing the other girl being taken advantage snapped her out of it. Yang was became irritated at the boys and herself; she felt guilty for her actions. If she hadn't pulled off her bow the girl wouldn't be getting harassed like this. She started this fight, and she planned on finishing it herself.

Meanwhile, Blake watched as the leader of the group reached a hand out to grip her ears. She really wished she had brought Gambol Shroud, it would've scared off guys like this from even approaching her. She thought of fighting back, but remembered Adam's words earlier that day echoing in her head to not draw attention to herself no matter what.

Adam would have to understand that she had no other choice.

As Blake prepared herself to defend against the bullies she heard a small eruption coming from behind the group. Startled by the loud noise the boys turned around quickly to find the source. Before them stood a seething Yang, flames engulfing her entire body. Everyone was awestricken by the sight.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Yang looked to the group of boys with glowing red eyes of rage.

The boys didn't make a single move, too shocked at Yang's appearance. The flames subsided gradually as Yang had taken this as a sign of surrender. However, when the leader noticed this he decided to start a tussle.

"Neat trick Blondie, but I bet you can't handle a fight against four." He said smugly.

Yang's still crimson eyes sparked with excitement as she smirked mischievously.

"Bring it."

The boys charged her all at once, probably thought they would intimidate her that way. Too bad for them Yang was used to beating up multitudes of kids like them. Though her dad wouldn't praise her for that fact.

As the leader neared her first Yang dropped to the ground to perform a sweeping kick, successfully knocking the boy off his feet and causing him to stumble forward face first onto the ground. As he curled up on the ground covering his face, the long haired boy continued charging. Yang didn't have enough time to dodge, so she blocked his swinging fist as it arced toward her. When he attempted another punch Yang took the opportunity to use his momentum against him, swiftly moving aside to grab his arm, and using her unusual strength, she tossed him over her shoulder and onto the ground. The boy remained writhing on his back in agony, and Yang turned her attention on her next opponent.

Upon seeing two of his pals fall, the blonde-haired boy circled around behind Yang as the tiny mohawk kid charged at Yang recklessly. She head-butted him and held him up by the collar of his shirt. Her red eyes staring into his, she then dropped him in a heap on the ground. He quickly rose up and ran away, making Yang laugh at his cowardice. However this small distraction made her forget about the last boy in the group, who was slowly approaching her from behind and about to strike.

The whole time Blake had been watching the tussle with disbelief. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that this girl, who had been hostile towards her just moments before, was now defending her. What made her even more intrigued was the fact that a regular human was defending a Faunus. Blake had thought that all humans discriminated against the Faunus, but this odd girl seemed to disprove that.

Blake had to smile a bit when she saw the girl laughing as the tiny mohawk kid scampered away from the her. Said girl looked over at Blake with a toothy grin, her eyes returning to a lilac color. Blake couldn't help but smile back and blush a little from the sudden attention. When Yang had seen the Faunus girl smile back at her she couldn't help but feel like her knight in shining armor, even though she was the one who started this whole mess to begin with.

However, Blake soon had to brush away the warm feelings when she noticed the last boy was coming up behind the oblivious blonde brawler. Without hesitation Blake used her Semblance to shadow travel swiftly behind the girl and made an open palm strike under the boy's jaw, knocking him backwards to the ground.

Yang's smile dropped when she saw the girl's expression change to a grim look, and then she seemingly vanished before her eyes. It was an odd sight to see the girl dissipate into nothingness, which made Yang worry that she might have been dreaming the whole day.

It wasn't until she heard the audible thud of someone landing on the ground that she turned around to find the girl behind her, and she had taken out the last boy in the group. As the dark haired girl faced her Yang couldn't help her outburst.

"Holy crap. That was so awesome!" Yang looked at the Faunus girl with sparkling eyes of admiration. "You, like, made a weird ninja illusion of yourself and teleported, how the heck did you do that?"

Blake blinked several times, completely caught off guard by the blonde's enthusiasm. Without any restraint, she burst into a fit of laughter. She held her abdomen as she bent over guffawing. When she noticed the girl looking at her baffled, she decided to calm herself down. She had to wipe a tear from her eye from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry, it's just I wasn't expecting that kind of a reaction from you." Blake said with a smile.

Yang returned the smile, and when she saw one of the girl's kitty ears flick her smile grew wider at how cute that looked. Then she remembered something important; she still had the bow. In fact, she had been holding the bow the entire time during the tussle. Yang looked down at the hand grasping the bow and frowned. The bow had gotten singed pretty badly because of her Semblance. Yang looked back up at the girl and was about to apologize, but was silenced when the girl raised a hand up to stop her.

"Don't worry about my bow, I have more than just one ribbon, so it's not a big deal." Blake reassured the other girl.

Yang sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good. I was worried you would get mad at me again." She admitted with a nervous chuckle.

During their exchange the boys on the ground began to groan and shift, slowly rising off the ground. Blake gave the girl one last look before dashing off toward the direction of the hideout. She could hear one last exclamation from the girl, "Wait! I didn't get your name!", but it would go unanswered as Blake was already too far to reconsider turning back. Besides, after Adam finishes his mission it's not like they would stick around long afterwards.

Having been left behind Yang felt an immense disappointment at never learning the Faunus girl's name. Another agonized groan reminded her of the bullies getting back up. Not feeling up to having another tussle, she decided to quickly make her way back home before they regained full consciousness.

Later in the day her dad received a call on his scroll from an angry parent of one of the boys she beat up. Apparently, tiny mohawk kid ran home to mama and cried about being beat by a girl. Her dad didn't give too harsh of a punishment though, after hearing Yang's side of things, but he still grounded her from the T.V. for technically starting the fight. So much for watching her favorite show.

Ever since that day Yang had never forgotten that girl, keeping the singed bow as a reminder and constantly going to the park in hopes of meeting her again.

Unbeknownst to her, the girl would never return to the park, for she had already moved on to the next town shortly after. Though Blake would never forget the fiery blonde that defended a Faunus against her own species.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp there ya go! The group of boys is 'spose to be CRDL if the brief descriptions weren't clear enough. It seems the shipping chapters tend to be much longer than any of the others. Probably due to writing about two people's perspectives rather than one. Or cuz I'm having fun. Either one works. I hope this came out okay and that you enjoyed the antics. Don't forget to leave your ideas for the next Intermission. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Intermission: Judo Queen

**A/N: Well...Hi. XD Forgive me for taking forever to upload this, but I have my reasons. Admittedly, I was almost not going to upload this. I felt it had strayed a bit from the whole Semblance aspect, but by the time I realized that, I had already put quite a bit of work into this. Since I didn't want all my effort to go to waste I decided to just go for it. This one is supposed to be Freezerburn, with Judo! A friend suggested the prompt and I picked out Judo cuz it seemed interesting. Although I don't ship it that doesn't mean I won't write about it. Besides I find it adorable anyways (dem height differences yo). I was lazy to really look thru this one for errors, I just skimmed it hahah. So if ya find anything at all out of place let me know, I'd greatly appreciate it. I'll put the vids I referenced for the Judo stuff at the end. Also prepare for a big fatty fat announcement at end. Edit: Okay I went thru this and looked for errors. Seeing 'She should've have known batter' made me laugh so hard that it convinced me to look thru this. jfc I almost couldn't breathe, that's how hard I was laughing.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was not happy. Nope, not one bit.<p>

She was sitting in the back of a limo with her father. Her arms crossed over her chest and a grumpy pout formed on her lips. Her father sat across from her and he let out a sigh at her ill-tempered demeanor.

"Weiss, hon, you know I'm only doing this for your own good." Her father said for the hundredth time that day. The eleven year old girl only huffed in annoyance at her father's attempt at placating her. Turning her head to the side, she looked out the tinted window to avoid her father's stern gaze.

"Weiss," He spoke severely. "Whether you like it or not you are going to take these Judo classes." Weiss continued to look out the window, but the pout had left. Mr. Schnee's eyes softened, along with his tone. "I worry about you, and I only want you to be prepared to defend yourself against those who are bigger than you."

Weiss' resolve broke, and she turned to face her father. "I understand that father, but does it have to be this?" She said while raising her hands exasperatedly in the air. "It's just so…brutish."

Mr. Schnee smiled at his daughter's depiction of the sport. "It's not that bad hon, besides fighting isn't exactly a refined business."

Weiss sighed tiredly, "I suppose you're correct father. Well, I don't see any harm in at least trying it just this once."

Mr. Schnee beamed a smile at her. "It's good to learn many things. However, if you truly believe that Judo is not for you, then you can choose to withdraw from it and we'll find something else."

"I understand." She replied.

The limo soon made its stop in front of a somewhat large building. The driver stepped around to hold open the door for the passengers, taking the young heiress' hand in a gesture of courtesy. Once both Schnees had stepped out they proceeded over to the building and entered. Upon entering they found themselves in a small room behind a glass wall. On the other side they could see a group of students wearing karate uniforms with various colored belts, they looked to be around Weiss' age, some appeared younger. They were doing various exercises ranging from sit-ups to push-ups and even some simple stretches. There were two adults, also wearing uniforms, that were among the students. One of them, a man, looked up in time to notice them and passed through a door at one far end of the glass to greet them.

"Ah, hello and welcome. You must be the new student we were expecting." He said as he looked to Weiss. "I presume that means you are Mr. Schnee?" He said to her father.

"Indeed I am. I believe things have already been settled before hand?" Mr. Schnee asked.

"Yes, yes. Everything is in order." The man said. "The judogi you had specifically ordered has already come in as well. If you'd give me a moment to retrieve it we may get you started soon."

Her father nodded his approval and the man left through another door to the right of the entrance. He reappeared within a short time, now holding a clear plastic bag containing a crisp white uniform as well as a t-shirt. Both were emblazoned with the Schnee logo.

"Now if you would follow me to the back we can have you change in the restroom, then you can join the other children."

The three passed through the door that led to the practice floor, the students staring at Weiss as she walked by. One of the students was a tall girl with long messy blonde hair about her age. As Weiss scrutinized the girl's curious lilac eyes with her austere icy blue orbs, the girl gave her a smile. Weiss felt a warmth on her cheeks and quickly looked away, brushing the odd feeling aside.

When they entered the back room her father's scroll played a tone, indicating a phone call. After finishing his conversation he looked at Weiss and regrettably informed her that something came up at the company. After reassuring him that she'd be fine on her own, he left in a rush, promising that he'd try to stay to watch her practice the next chance he got.

After changing into the uniform she was ushered out onto the practice area and introduced to the others. The instructor explained how warm up exercises were always done before the actual techniques were taught. He told her that it was best to limber up the body so that it wouldn't be stiff and more prone to injury. Much to her displeasure, she was partnered up with the messy blonde girl who had smiled at her earlier.

"Heya! I'm Yang, what's your name?" She greeted enthusiastically.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss felt a bit nervous around the exuberant blonde, opting to not make eye contact with her for too long.

"That's a pretty name. So, are ya ready to do some warm ups partner?" Yang looked at her expectantly.

"Um, yeah sure, let's start."

As calm as Yang appeared to Weiss, the bouncy blonde was in fact internally overflowing with excitement.

_Finally I have a partner to practice with. Just gotta make sure I don't scare her off with my awesome skillz like everyone else. Oh man, she's so tiny and cute! I can't believe how lucky I am to work with her. I just hope when we practice our throws I don't break her or something._

After finishing their warm ups the two instructors proceeded to show them the throw they would be practicing that day. The maneuver they performed looked simple enough. As one of the instructors acted as the attacker, the defender would grab onto the upper part of the judogi firmly with one hand. The other hand would wrap around behind them to grab at the belt around their waist. The defender would then pivot while pushing their hip against the attacker, pulling them over by the side and throwing them down on the ground. The move was called Ogoshi.

Weiss had to admit that she was worried to even start practicing. Even though the instructors didn't use much force on each other, it still looked like it would hurt. Yang had noticed the white-haired girl's panicked expression and tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry princess, I'll go easy on ya." She said reassuringly.

However Weiss took slight offense to this gesture. She was pampered enough at home, she didn't want that kind of treatment from other people. Sure she was scared to be tossed on the ground, but she didn't want to be thought of as weak. A Schnee is prideful, and she didn't want this girl looking down on her.

As everyone commenced practicing the two got into position. Yang went first in order to elaborate further on the technique to make sure Weiss understood. After being thrown three times Weiss wasn't a happy camper.

Still feeling irritated, when it was Weiss' turn to throw the blonde she decided to use her Semblance to alter Yang's gravitation. It made the taller girl easier to lift and throw, leaving the blonde stunned. Yang hadn't noticed the glyph that appeared under her at first, too busy worrying about whether Weiss could actually lift her, though she had felt something was off. On the third throw Yang glimpsed an odd symbol below her as she was tossed onto the ground once again. At first she was confused, maybe Weiss was making her see things after those first couple throws, but then she realized what was happening. Weiss was probably using her Semblance. This made Yang angry, she really disliked cheaters, and it didn't matter that Weiss was new. She should've known better.

Weiss was feeling smug at being able to return the treatment back on Yang, but she was soon surprised by a sudden burst of flames. Looking at the now standing Yang, she saw the girl's body surrounded by fire. The once playful lilac eyes were now a burning crimson. Weiss yelped as Yang grabbed her roughly, shoving her hips forward to raise her up. Weiss ended up being turned sideways and was then slammed on her back to the ground. Yang had executed a perfect Ushiro-goshi.

Weiss was in a daze as she tried to regain focus after the take down. She could hear murmurs of worry and see one of the instructors rush over to her. After the dizziness left she slowly sat up, with the help of the instructor. After seeing that she was not injured terribly he whipped his head over at Yang.

"Miss Xiao Long, how many times have I told you not to use your Semblance in Judo." He scolded.

"It's not my fault, she started it!" Yang pointed desperately at Weiss. "She was using some weird circle symbol on me to throw me easier."

The instructor looked at the recovering Weiss. "Is this true?" Weiss nodded her head slowly, embarrassed at the turn of events.

"I see. I suppose that may be my own fault, seeing as I had forgotten to mention that to you." He said apologetically. "However, Long, that does not excuse you from using yours. You should have known better than to behave that way to a new student." He reprimanded. "Why, I should hold you back a rank."

Yang's expression turned into one of panic. "Oh please don't sensei!" She pleaded.

Before he could answer Weiss motioned a hand to grab his attention. "That won't be necessary, in fact she was right to do that." Weiss sighed exhaustedly. "I should have known better than to use my Semblance in a solely physical activity such as this, so the fault is all mine."

Yang looked at Weiss incredulously. She was actually defending her, even after being nearly broken by that throw. The instructor gave Weiss a final look over before conceding. He attempted to have Weiss sit out the rest of the class, but the girl would not hear of it. Her father paid for her to take these classes, and she would not have his efforts go to waste. After settling the other students down they continued their exercises. Weiss stood in front of Yang, looking at her expectantly. Yang nervously played with her hair as she attempted to apologize for nearly breaking the small girl.

"Sorry about that, I guess. It's just that, I thought you were actually getting the hang of it. So when I saw you using your Semblance I kinda lost it." She explained.

Weiss nodded approvingly. "Apology accepted. I must apologize as well, as I said, I should have known better and I regret my actions."

"I guess that means you don't want to practice with me anymore, huh?" Yang said despondently.

Weiss surprised her by saying, "Nonsense. In fact, I want you to teach me that move you just did." Weiss smiled at her making Yang blush slightly.

"Uh, yeah. Sure! I'll teach you all the awesome skillz I know." Yang bragged.

Weiss giggled at the blatant show of arrogance. "Uh huh, whatever you say. Show me your ways 'sensei'." She mocked.

"Hey, don't make fun of me! I didn't earn this red belt by just talking y'know."

Over the next few weeks Weiss was able to learn several techniques, and with the extra pointers from Yang she found ways to use her small stature to her advantage. Soon she earned her white obi, then red, and yellow after that. Yang had made it to the higher rank of an orange obi at this point. Now that Weiss had earned herself a higher rank color obi, she was confident enough to partake in tournaments.

During her many practices, her father had been unable to sit in on any of the sessions. Company duties had kept him thoroughly busy, leaving no time for him to watch his daughter practice. However, he made definitely sure that he wouldn't miss out on her first tournament. Making sure no appointments or meetings were booked during the time the tournament would take place.

The building in which the tournament would take place was packed. Weiss had no idea there were so many other children partaking in the sport. It was quite crowded with all of the parents and relatives there to spectate, making Weiss feel a bit nervous. Yang had stuck by her side the entire time, when she noticed Weiss fidgeting she gave her a rough pat on the back. Weiss stumbled forward a little from the unexpected force and glared at Yang. The blonde only gave her a goofy grin, easing Weiss' worries greatly.

Matches were dependent on weight divisions, so the two girls would not have a chance to compete against one another. Since Weiss was so petite she fell into a different weight category than Yang. Weiss was relieved by this fact, mostly because Yang would be cheering her on in the audience. Also because she knew Yang would probably slam her down on the ground again like on her first day.

Stepping into the arena as her match was starting, Weiss saw her opponent was a girl with short black hair and determined green eyes. The announcer had stated both girls' names, her opponent was Militiades Malachite, though he kept stumbling over the first name. It wasn't until a man dressed in a white dress shirt with a black vest over it and black dress pants whispered in the announcer's ear that he resorted to saying Militia. She wore a blue judogi instead of the general white. It made it easier for the judges to differentiate between the two fighters. The girl had the same colored belt as Weiss. Good, Weiss wanted a challenge. The two girls entered the arena square and bowed to each other, as was required, before getting into a defensive stance.

As the referee started the round, the two girls closed the distance between them immediately, Militia swiftly grabbed a hold on Weiss' uniform. However Weiss would not be fazed by this and countered with her own grab, her other hand locking with Militia's in her attempt to throw her. While they were at a stalemate above, their feet constantly moved in an effort to knock each other off balance. Weiss was able to hook her heel around the other girl's ankle, pulling her leg out from under her. Militia tumbled toward the side twisting her body at the right moment to make Weiss score only a Yuko. As Weiss maneuvered to pin Militia in an osaekomi, the referee called it off and the two girls returned to their initial positions.

_Tch. Not even close to getting an ippon and winning the match. Looks like I have to get more serious then._ Weiss thought.

As the two girls grappled each other once more, Militia gained the upper hand this time. Weiss had timed a step incorrectly, causing her to lose some of her balance and grip on Militia. Luckily she fell face forward, preventing Militia from gaining any points. Militia attempted to pin down Weiss so that she could do an osaekomi, but the agile heiress prevented her from doing it correctly. Seeing the struggle lead nowhere the referee had them reset their positions once again.

_This girl is a lot better than I thought. Better end this soon before she gets an ippon._

This time the girls were more cautious with their distance. Reaching out a hand to only grab air or have their grip slip off the judogi. Weiss had been so focused on the match she nearly forgot about Yang and her father in the audience. She could hear Yang cheering her on fervently.

"C'mon Weiss, you've got this! Take her down!"

As the girls once again found themselves grappling each other and attempting to trip their opponent, Militia's effort at performing a throw faltered, giving Weiss an opportunity. Weiss was able to sweep one of her legs between Militia's and pulled it back across the dark haired girl's left leg. As the back of their heels connected Weiss was able to cause her opponent to fall on her back onto the ground, performing a smooth Ouchi-gari. She fell along with the girl as she maintained her grip on the judogi. Weiss laid her body horizontally across Militia's, successfully pinning her in an osaekomi just in case the ippon was actually a waza-ari. At hearing the judges' call that she got the winning point Weiss removed herself from her opponent. She had won her first tournament match. The crowd cheered and applauded while Weiss helped her opponent up. She couldn't help but smile at Yang's rambunctious hollering. After bowing down respectively to each other the two girls walked off the arena to their teams.

As soon as Weiss took one step off the mat she was immediately scooped up by a boisterous blonde, who began twirling the two in a circle and laughing cheerfully. Weiss squeaked in surprised and scolded the girl for frightening her, but soon she joined in with Yang's infectious enthusiasm. When Yang finally stopped and set the small girl down the two continued to be lost in their own world until Mr. Schnee approached. Yang moved aside bashfully as he made his way to Weiss. Although he was smiling in his eyes there was worry, which went unnoticed by the two girls.

It wouldn't be until a few weeks after the tournament that Yang would no longer see Weiss entering the dojo for practice. And it wouldn't be until months later that Yang would see the daughter of the Schnee Company on television, competing in a Vale Private Schools Fencing League.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Refs on Youtube (pff where else)- 15 Basic Judo Throws - La Valley College; Judo Grand Prix Dusseldorf 2014: Day 3 Final Block; and of course don't forget Wikipedia!**

**The fun thing about the second one is that there's a match between two women whose names are Yu & Weiss 49:50. Well technically it's their last names, but still it's close enough! Hahah. Learning about Judo makes me want to take some classes now. Too bad I'm lazy and procrastinate. I haven't recieved any new prompts, so I think I'll just go with something I've had my mind on for a while. Might be something about Blake or something with North Pole (Weiss x Pyrrha), but idk which one I feel more motivated to write on. Maybe ya'll can vote or something. Of course even if only one person votes I'll most likely go with whatever they want, so yeah if ya wanna see it vote fer it XD. I'll say voting ends at the end of this week, so Saturday will be the last day.**

**In other news. I've been thinking about completely rewriting some of the main chapters. Basically the girls between Ruby and Blake. It has been brought to my attention that I only have said girls' chappies about them actually discovering their Semblance, while the others are learning to master it. Quite frankly the notion has been bothering me to the point that I can't stop thinking about it XD. Of course at the time of writing those prior to Blake I was going off of a tumblr post prompty thingy, so those stories are staying close to that. **

**What I've been thinking is either deleting them and overwriting them with the new ones _or_ leaving the old chappies there and just adding the news one in as another chapter (like "Prequel:Yang"). So yeah, tell me what you readers think. For future main chapters I'll make sure to write only about discovery of Semblance rather than mastery. That could just be added in as intermission chappies.**

**Anyways enough of that mess. As usual thanks for reading, it makes me uber happy that you're enjoying these silly lil stories. Stay healthy kids! :D**


	13. Intermission: A Walk Down Memory Lane

**A/N: Here's that Blakey chappy! Decided to go with something not so salty this time around XD. I feel bad for making Blake get the depressing stuffs, so here's some silly sibling fun. Blake's personality here is slightly based offa the Blake in _Weiss Reacts _by_ ElfCollaborator_. I love how all the characters are portrayed in that fic, ya'll should go check it out sometime if ya haven't already. Anywho you can start reading now~**

* * *

><p>A thirteen year old Blake sat atop the roof of an old, abandoned apartment building, the location of their current hideout. It was night time and the skies were devoid of any clouds. The stars could be seen shimmering in the inky darkness, and the shattering moon was in its third phase. Adam remained below inside of the building, having a well-deserved rest after another mission. A cool, gentle breeze played with Blake's hair and tickled at her exposed kitty ears. She flicked an ear and sighed in contentment. It was nice to be able to relax like this without worry or fear of someone seeing her ears. Calm nights like this reminded her of some of the more enjoyable memories when her and Adam were on missions together. Before the two started to become distant from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>A twelve year old Blake stood atop a rooftop overlooking a smaller building with Adam. It was the perfect location for surveying the surroundings of a minor Schnee Dust corporation building they were to infiltrate. Adam looked over the details of their assignment once more on their shared scroll. It was a simple task, retrieve information on the next Dust shipment and how many Faunus laborers were involved with it. By gathering this data the higher ups in the White Fang could plan a way to raid the shipment and release their Faunus brethren from their shackles at the same time.<p>

Shutting off the scroll, Adam stood at the edge of the roof, peering through his mask to gaze at the world below. Blake studied his serious stance with a mischievous smirk. With the slightest nudge she could manage, she caused the boy to lose some of his balance. She laughed at the surprised gasp and the comical way he flailed his arms about as he backpedalled onto the roof. Holding a hand over his heart, he sighed heavily in relief before fixing his gaze at Blake with a grimace on his mouth.

"What the heck Blake?! I could've fallen off and died!" He exclaimed.

Blake had to refrain herself from giggling at his no longer serious demeanor.

"Oh Adam, you're too stubborn to let yourself die from something like that. Besides, I would've caught you. Maybe."

Adam continued to frown at that last remark.

"Think of it as a crazy trust exercise." Blake reassured playfully.

Adam had to laugh at that statement.

"Well next time it'll be me initiating the exercise."

"Like I'll give you the chance." Blake taunted as she stepped backwards off the rooftop and used her Semblance to descend to the streets below.

"Show off." Adam said as he followed after her.

As the two approach their destination at the back of the building, crouched behind some bushes, Adam took out their scroll once again to examine its blueprints. In order to get the information they wanted they would need to get into the office of this corporate's big wig. Blake peered over Adam's shoulder at the outlines. Not too complicated for the two of them to accomplish. There were only two floors, and the office was situated at the top floor toward the very front. Perhaps it would have been simpler if they had gone through the front, but that would've killed the whole stealth aspect of the mission, also it would make collecting the data a bit more difficult. There were a ton of security measures marked off on the blueprint, located throughout the entire premises. Of course they were made to keep members of the White Fang, like them, out. Blake figured it would be a lot easier to slip through than implied all the various markings.

"You ready?" Adam asked as he stashed the scroll and gripped his weapon.

Blake just nodded. "Let's go."

Becoming the shadows haunting the grounds, the two swiftly made their way toward a single door, Blake skillfully pick-locked it and the two entered.

Scanning the hostile environment, Blake kept alert, her ears often twitching to and fro under her bow as she strained them to listen. As her night vision allowed her to adjust to the dark environment easily, she could see they were in an area full of cramped together cubicles. Carefully making their way into a small hall they proceeded towards the front of the premises. Occasionally they had to pause or hide from the patrol officers strolling about the building, or take a different route to avoid setting off any of the security measures. Luckily none of the guards were Faunus, or they would've been spotted on a few instances in the narrow corridors. Not that the Schnees would trust the Faunus enough for security anyways.

Finally at the office door, they entered to find an extremely large and extravagant room.

"That explains why the rest of the building is so small, the guy put all his money into his own office." Blake commented.

Adam huffed in agreement before quickly getting to work. He plugged in a small device to the computer at the desk. It would basically do the work for them, searching through the computer's contents to download the files they needed. All they had to do was wait. Unfortunately it was a slow process, as the White Fang had yet to acquire enough of the better technological resources for all their scouts.

_Of course we get stuck with the shoddy gadgets._

However the wait wasn't going to be all that boring, as a small beeping could be heard coming from the computer. Blake looked at Adam questioningly.

"Turns out our old tech set off a couple of security programs on here." He gestured to the device. "Guess we're not going ninja stealthy anymore." He joked.

"Fine by me, I was hoping for some excitement while we wait." Blake's eyes lit with anticipation.

"Hey Kit-Kat." Adam called to her.

"Don't call me that! And what?" Blake hissed at him in annoyance at the nickname.

"How about a game of who gets the most knockouts?" He asked playfully. "It's been a while since we've gotten a mission decent enough to do that."

"You're on." Blake said with a smirk as she heard the voices of multiple security guards in the halls outside their door.

Adam took a place next to her, ready with his weapon at his side.

"You take the right, I get the left?" He suggested.

"Sure. Why not." She answered as several security officers burst through the door.

The poor blokes had no idea what they were in for as the two Faunus struck. Adam charged forward and used his sheathed blade to hit them on various parts of their bodies. He struck for their weak spots, rendering them immobile and making it easier to strike the back of their heads. In most cases he just used the hilt of his sword, driving it into their abdomen before kneeing them in the face to K.O. them. Blake used the confines of the room to her advantage as she utilized her Semblance. As the guards would pour into the room and the pending chaos, Blake used their tight formation against them.

One startled security guard saw Blake charging at him with her large cleaver like weapon. On instinct he swung his stun rod at her frantically and saw her vanish into shadowy wisps. Confused the man didn't have much time to ponder over it as soon all he would see was darkness as he fell unconscious to the floor.

Not wasting any time, Blake back flipped as another guard lashed out at her. Using her Semblance she managed to propel herself from her doppelganger behind him, as well as the other two men following him. Without hesitation she struck the back of the two unwary men's heads with the flat of her sheath. As they crumpled to the floor the other man had just finished swiping at the clone. He turned around to find his real target, only to have his vision filled with the sight of someone's foot before it knocked him onto the ground with his other comrades.

Blake and Adam waited a heartbeat for any other security guards to enter the room, but none came.

"That's it?" Blake wondered aloud.

"Seems so." Adam responded after looking out the door.

"Well. That's disappointing." Blake pouted slightly. "Oh, by the way, I won." She stated afterwards.

"Yeah, yeah I know. They mostly seem headed for you for some reason."

"Oh, don't blame your pitiful defeat on them, just admit it already that I'm just that good." Blake teased.

"Haha! Whatever you say Catnip." Adam laughed at the pout of annoyance Blake had upon hearing the nickname.

"Most likely it was your mask that probably scared them off." Blake said a little more seriously.

"At least that means it doing its job." Adam tapped the mask with a finger.

Blake walked over to the computer to check the status of the device, she groaned in frustration at the screen. Adam stood next to her to see what the fuss was about, the sight on the screen making him groan in irritation also. Apparently the data was still being transferred, only being at 40% and slowly inching its way further.

"Hey, wanna snoop around this guy's office?" Blake asked, quickly recovering from her vexation.

"Better than waiting for something 'exciting' to happen." Adam shrugged.

They totally wrecked the place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They did. They totes messed that place up XD. (Hahah, Wrecking Ball just played on Pandora.) Thought it'd be funnier to end it like that, since it's obvious they make it out okay. Next one is gonna be another Yang and Rooboo. Mebbe. All depends on my motivation and whether I can get the prompt to work out in my head XD. Either way there's gonna be something if the sistas thing is a lie. Lookit me prolly being a big fatty fat liar. Pushing that aside, thanks for reading! Hope ya enjoyed it.**


	14. Intermission: In Time You'll Fly

**A/N: Ayyyyyy wassup! Here's a short one this time. Gratitude goes to _Serfius _for the prompt. Hella adorable sisterly fun times. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Yang sat at one of the desks in team RWBY's dorm room, she was the only one there as the others had to take care of some things. She was looking through an old photo album, mostly containing pictures of her and Ruby as children. She never realized how often their dad took pictures of them before. She also didn't notice her teammate Blake had entered the room, standing behind her silently until she spoke.<p>

"What are you looking at Yang?" She looked at the album with curious eyes.

Yang started a bit at the sudden sound of another person, chuckling lightly when she saw it was just Blake.

"Oh, just a bunch of pictures of me and Ruby when we were little." The blonde shrugged casually.

"Can…I look at it with you?" The dark-haired girl inquired thoughtfully.

"Sure, why not. Besides I get to show you all of Ruby's embarrassing photos." She snickered.

"I'll be seeing yours too you know." Blake smiled at her in amusement.

"Yeah, but it's worth it to tease my lil sis." Yang grinned.

As Blake looked at the current page, one of the photos immediately sparked her interest. The photo showed a disheveled and slightly bruised Ruby and Yang. Yang looked somewhat worried, as if she was prepared to get into trouble, though she was smiling, while Ruby was grinning cutely next to her. Behind the dark haired sister seemed to be some sort of charred cardboard that was dragged along.

"What happened here?" Blake pointed to the picture, catching Yang's attention.

"Huh? Oh that one. Heh. That was just me and Ruby trying out some crazy idea." Yang smiled, a gaze of nostalgia in her eyes. "Of course, at that time we thought it was a great one."

"So, are you going to tell me what it was?" Blake wanted to hear this story.

"Well it's not anything special." Yang said, but when she noticed how genuinely interested her teammate was she relented. "But I guess I can tell ya, not like it's a long story or anything."

A 10 year old Yang was playing a game on her scroll in the room her and her sister shared. Laying on her belly on the bottom half of their bunk bed. The bottom used to be hers, but when little Ruby had fallen off the top in her sleep, her dad decided it would be safer for them to switch. She didn't really feel like climbing up to hers, too much effort she didn't want to use.

The sound of loud pitter-pattering of tiny footsteps alerted her that Ruby was about to enter the room. Pausing her game, she sat herself up as the door to the room burst open. A flurry of rose petals swirled into the room as Yang felt a weight charge into her. With a puff of breath Yang fell back onto the bed, her energetic sister sitting atop her.

"Hey there sis." Yang smiled at her, out of breath.

"Yaaaaaaannng! Let's play outside!" Ruby began bouncing in excitement.

"Oof! Well get off of me first." Yang replied wearily.

Ruby quickly zipped off of her older sister, sitting on the bed and looking at her expectantly. Yang swore she could see Ruby with a puppy tail wagging rapidly behind her. She ruffled her sister's hair playfully, to which she received a wide grin.

"Okay Rooboo, what did you want to play outside?"

Yang squealed on the inside at the adorable expression Ruby had. She had her face scrunched up cutely in deep thought, a hand resting under her chin. Then she had an "a-ha!" expression as she looked expectantly at Yang.

"I wanna fly!" She shot her arms into the air as she said this.

"Fly?" Yang looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah! Like in our song. The one you sing to me when I can't sleep, or have a bad dream." Ruby had that eager puppy look again. "So can we?"

Yang contemplated the notion. How the heck was she going to get Ruby to fly? Not like they knew of anyone with a Semblance like that, or anyone who owned a plane. Then Yang had an epiphany, she knew just what they could do to achieve Ruby's desire.

"Okay Rubes, we'll get you to fly." She gave her a thumbs up, which elicited an excited cheer from Ruby.

"Yay! Let's go, let's go!" Ruby tried dragging Yang off the bed towards the door.

"Hahaha! Okay eager beaver, I'm coming."

The two sisters stood atop a steep grassy hill near their house. They looked upon their creation proudly, Ruby with her hands on her hips triumphant and Yang with her arms crossed. Before them was a makeshift cardboard plane they managed to put together with tools from their dad's garage. It was big enough to fit Ruby, and it had no bottom. Yang figured that with teamwork on their Semblances the two could achieve flight. Ruby would use her affinity for speed to get the running start, while Yang would use her fiery capabilities as the propulsion for take-off.

As Ruby situated herself in the 'plane', Yang stood behind her holding the back.

"I'm ready Yang!" She announced cheerily.

"Alright. Go!"

As much as the two prided themselves on this glorious idea, they had not taken into account many small details. For one, when Ruby used her Semblance it made it very difficult for Yang to keep up. Secondly, because Yang couldn't keep up they were starting to pull the plane apart. In a panic Yang had activated her Semblance, causing the part of the plane she held to start burning and fall apart quickly. Yang fell forward and tumbled a bit after losing her balance. When she sat up she watched Ruby zoom down the slope with half a plane. Then she saw her trip over some unseen object that sent the young girl tumbling too.

Worried, Yang ignored her scrapes and bruises to rush down to her sister. The first thing she did when she reached her was to check for any really bad injuries. She was relieved to find only a few small scratches and bruises. Ruby began giggling while her sister looked her over. Yang sighed, and smiled with her as she looked at the remainder of their cardboard plane.

"Well, that didn't work out too well." Yang said.

"But it was still fun!" Ruby said still giggling.

"For you maybe." Yang ruffled her hair. "You're lucky you're too young to get into trouble."

"Don't worry Yang, we can tell daddy together, just like how we did this together." Ruby said innocently.

"Let's just hope it doesn't end as badly though." Yang said under her breath.

"What was that?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing sis. C'mon let's go tell dad what happened."

Blake looked at Yang with a smirk.

"So you two tried to fly?" She said amused.

"Well we were kids with lots of ambition." Yang laughed while rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Yes. It was very ambitious for a child." Blake continued. "I wonder what other antics the two of you got in."

"Oh lots. How about you pick a photo and I tell you all about it while we look through this." Yang suggested.

"That sounds great." Blake then pointed at another photo on the next page. "Now tell me about this one."

Yang chuckled at Blake's silent enthusiasm.

"Ah, this one. Okay, it started out like any normal day…"

For most of the day Blake listened to the outrageous tales of Yang' childhood. When their other two teammates entered the room Yang made a big show of the album, cackling delightfully as Ruby complained at her to stop. While the two sisters wrestled each other, Weiss walked over to the desk to look at the album with Blake. She couldn't believe how cute a younger Yang had looked, and wasn't too surprised to find Ruby had remained relatively the same.

_That dunce always looks adorable. _She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: btw still accepting prompts, so feel free to send me an idea ya wanna see me write for ya. Sorry for updating so slow, I'm trying to adjust to updating multiple series at once. Kinda dug myself a deeper hole with that, hahah. Thanks for your patience everyone, I really appreciate it!**


	15. Intermission: Metal Detector

**A/N: For once I did something with team JNPR! Whoo, yeah. Hahah. Here's one picking on Pyrrha once again. Polarbearblue provided prompt, so looks like I'm not the only one who enjoys teasing her XD. Another flashback kinda thing happening in this one. Hope ya likey~**

* * *

><p>Team JNPR entered their dorm room completely exhausted. They had just completed an assignment in the Emerald Forest. Their objective was to clear out a cave full of Ursa, something that was easier said than done.<p>

Ren fell face first onto his bed, too tired to bother changing out of his worn and dirty clothes. Nora, normally filled to the brim with energy, flopped down next to him. As he turned his head to look at her, she poked his nose with a halfhearted "boop", making him smile tiredly.

Pyrrha looked at the two with a weary smile, ready for a day of rest. However she noticed their leader behaving rather oddly, more so than usual. Jaune was visibly exhausted, sitting on the edge of his bed, but there was something else about his demeanor that caught Pyrrha's eye. He looked troubled about something, his brow furrowed and his mouth in a frown. Pyrrha approached him, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Jaune, is there something wrong?" She asked full of concern.

The blonde jumped a little, too deep in thought he hadn't noticed her sitting next to him. Regaining his composure he cleared his throat and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Pyrrha. Why would there be a problem? There's certainly no problem here. Nope!"

Pyrrha wasn't quite convinced.

"Jaune," She said in a more serious tone. "Tell me what's wrong."

Pyrrha's tone caught the attention of their other two teammates, both looking over at them with interest.

Jaune chuckled nervously at the attention, rubbing the back of his head anxiously.

"Well, it's about the assignment." He said solemnly.

"You're not hiding an injury are you?" Pyrrha exclaimed in concern.

"No! No, it's nothing like that." Jaune raised his hands in front of him to calm down the warrior.

"Actually it's just me." He said with a sad smile.

The others looked at him with some surprise. Sure Jaune wasn't the greatest fighter out of the group, but thanks to the extra training he was doing the boy improved greatly. Not to mention he was a great strategist and leader in battle.

"What do you mean?" Nora piped up inquisitively.

"What I mean is that I almost screwed up during the assignment." He raised his voice in frustration.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha looked at their leader with sympathy.

He must have been talking about the moment where Ren almost got struck by a Boarbatusk. It was part of a clever plan he concocted. Where Ren would provide a supporting fire as the others used their melee weapons. That was when a deviant to the plan, a stray Boarbatusk, stumbled upon the team's battle, and a lone Ren. If it weren't for Ren's quick reflexes and Pyrrha's attentiveness to support him, the boy would've been pummeled by its tusks.

Pyrrha wanted to let Jaune know he didn't have to be a perfect leader; that variants happen in combat. That's when an idea came to her. Albeit it was something of an embarrassing memory, Pyrrha felt her pride could be spared for cheering up her friend.

"You know Jaune," Pyrrha said with a bit of cheer. "I wasn't always as good as I am now. In fact I was quite the klutz as a kid."

Jaune looked at her incredulously, not quite believing what Pyrrha was telling him. In his eyes Pyrrha was the perfect in everything, so hearing her say otherwise was a bit of a surprise. Nora let out an excited gasp at the revelation.

"Oooooh! Are you gonna tell us a story?" She looked eagerly at the red-haired girl.

Pyrrha giggled at her friend. "Why yes, I do have a story to tell you. Well, more like a memory."

Twelve year old Pyrrha was enjoying a day at the beach, it was a week day, so not many people were there. Both of her parents were on their vacations and decided a little R&R at the beach would be lovely. After setting up an umbrella and laying out a towel to sit on, Pyrrha immediately rushed towards the waves.

"Pyrrha, dear, make sure you stay where we can see you." Her mother shouted after her.

Pyrrha waved behind her as she kept going towards the waves, eventually a loud splash was heard as she made it to the water. Her father chuckled at the sight.

"Seems that one of us is eager." He said to his wife.

"Hmm, indeed." She hummed in content.

"I'll go join her, are you coming honey?" He asked her.

"No, I think I'll sit here for a bit. I'll be with you two shortly." She told him.

He didn't walk far when Mrs. Nikos saw him stoop over to pick something out of the sand. Coming back with it in hand, she saw it was a bracelet their daughter had gotten as a gift from her grandparents.

"Looks like our little firefly lost some of its sparkle." He stated as he held up the small bracelet, making it glint in the sunlight.

"I did tell her to take off all of her accessories before we got out of the car, but you know how important it is to her." Mrs. Nikos said.

"Well then, perhaps we can teach her a bit of a lesson." He said with a mischievous smirk.

Mrs. Nikos chuckled. "Don't take it too far dear, she won't forgive you otherwise."

Hiding the bracelet in the zipper pocket of his swim shorts, Mr. Nikos left with a hearty laugh.

After spending quite a bit of time in the water, Pyrrha and her father took to the shore and joined her mother under the umbrella. Mr. Nikos gave his wife a knowing look, and with a roll of her eyes she initiated his mischief.

"Oh Pyrrha, were you still wearing your bracelet given to you by your grandparents?" She asked innocently.

"Yes mother, it's right h-" Pyrrha looked at her raised arm in disbelief.

The bracelet was gone.

Frantically she quickly got up, her eyes wide with panic. Keeping a straight act her father looked at her curiously.

"What's the matter?" He asked with feigned curiosity.

"The bracelet, it's gone! I lost it!" Pyrrha said terrified, looking toward the ocean.

Seeing her gaze her father spoke up, wanting to drag this out a little longer.

"Well I didn't see it on you when we were swimming, perhaps it fell off on the sand somewhere." He suggested.

Pyrrha looked at the expanse of the beach. Taking into considerations the people nearby, there was a chance someone may have picked it up, or it could've gotten buried under the sand. Seeing the glum look on his daughter's face, her father was about to reveal that he held the bracelet, but was interrupted by his daughter's sudden departure.

"Where are you going?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm going to go look for it in the sand using my Semblance." She said it with such determination that he decided to let her do as she pleased.

He could tell her later.

Pyrrha trudged about in the sand among the other beach folk she had run by earlier. Asking all of them if they had seen her bracelet. To her dismay none of them had seen it. With that factor out, she set out to using her Semblance to find it.

Pyrrha had gotten much better at controlling her magnetism. It made it to where her father wouldn't have anything to tease her about it anymore. Holding her hands out to her sides, she had her fingers splayed so that it would make it easier to detect a metal object by covering a bit more area.

She walked for a bit before feeling a tug at her senses. There was some sort of attraction to something under the sand. Eagerly digging in the sand what she found wasn't her bracelet, but a couple of old bottle caps. She held on to them, that way they wouldn't get buried under the sand again as she searched. Not too far from where she found the bottle caps there was another pull. Digging around she found a small chain. She groaned in frustration. This was going to be a while.

Ironically enough during her search she actually found a small metal detector. Which would've been nice if it had worked, she could've used the extra help. At one point she found a pair of earrings, the gold was fake but surprisingly the diamonds on it were very real. She figured she could always sell them for some extra lien.

She also found a watch, which looked fairly new. She put it on her wrist to make it easier to carry. While she was digging up another find, an elderly man approached her, inquiring about the watch. He revealed that the watch was actually his, and he had been combing the beach for it most of the day. Pyrrha handed it over to him, and with a vigorous "thank you" the elderly man left.

Continuing her fruitless search she ended up finding just about everything hidden in the sands, except for her bracelet. Quite a few of the beachgoers had been watching her curiously. A few even approached her, asking her to find some of their lost items. Overall it was becoming frustrating, being covered in all the various items she was discovering and having people bother her. Being unable to really hold all of the things without having them mess with her Semblance.

Plodding back to her parents she dumped all the items on the sand nearby.

"Wow, firefly, that's quite a load you got there." Her father said in interest.

"Dear, perhaps now would be the best time to tell her." Her mother said to him.

Pyrrha looked at them inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

Chuckling nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair, her father procured the bracelet she had searched so desperately for. At first she looked surprise at him her eyes going wide, she then scrutinized him sternly. Once again her father managed to tease her. Stomping up to the man, who was looking at her apologetically, she snatched the bracelet out of his hand, gently adjusting it on her wrist. With an angry huff she turned around to collect some of the more useless items she found hidden in the sands to throw away.

Little did she know her father had taken a picture of her when she was still covered in the various things she found.

Finished with her recollection, Pyrrha looked at her friends with a shy smile.

Nora gave a small cheer as she finished.

"That was a great story Pyrrha! Do you have another?" She asked enthusiastically.

Pyrrha chuckled. "I think one is enough for today."

Looking at her leader, she addressed him. "And so, Jaune, you shouldn't make yourself feel so negatively about your skills." She said supportively.

"If I had been more attentive and mindful of the consequences of wearing my bracelet, I would not have to go through the trouble I did. Now, of course, I'm much better at keeping track of my belongings after that incident." She said.

"Wow, even I'm not that bad at keeping track of my things." Jaune said.

"So what I'm trying to say Jaune is that we've all got our flaws. No matter how great or miniscule." Pyrrha told him assuredly.

"Yeah! Sometimes I forget to tie my shoes!" Nora announced zealously.

"And I often forget StormFlower is in my sleeves…Like right now." Ren slowly raised himself off his bed and left the dorm to store his weapons in his locker.

Nora then made up for the empty space by spreading her arms and legs all over the bed, giggling contentedly to herself. Pyrrha and Jaune shared a laugh at the scene. Jaune felt lighter, now that he knew his team - his friends, would always be there to support him.


	16. Intermission: Test of Courage

**A/N: Whoo boi! This one was a lot of fun to write! I finally got to write that North Pole chappy I've always been mentioning, thanks to the lovely prompt suggested by the enthusiastic Little Snuggle. I think ya'll are gonna enjoy this one, at least I hope so XD. This one also came out to over 3k words, I think I'm starting to increase my average word count for chapters. That's great for you guys cuz it means more great stuff to read :D (ye u betta believe it's great ▰ε ▰ lol). Funny thing is my lil bro is going on a camping trip for a school field trip and I kinda forgot until today. Guess that unconsciously influenced me to write the setting XD. Anyways have fun with this, I certainly did.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was seated on a school bus full of students. Everyone in her class level was on a field trip to a camping site, one that would last a few days. She did feel a bit excited about the ordeal herself, but her expression remained stoic on the outside, keeping her enthusiasm to herself unlike the other twelve year olds. The students' noisy chatter filled the bus, becoming a bit overbearing for her. Feeling a migraine coming, she tried to tune out their noise by distracting herself with looking out the window.<p>

She observed the landscape they drove by, lots of trees and wilderness as far as the eye could see. Occasionally she would see deer, or some other small creature roaming near the road; skittering away from the loud vehicle. Eventually they passed by a gate and she could see several buildings. The bus then came to a stop and the teacher stood up from the front seat next to her to address the students. After silencing them with a cold and stern gaze, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Alright, children, now everyone be on your best behavior. We aren't the only school on a field trip to the campsite, so I hope you all treat them with respect and kindness. We'll gather in the main structure's lobby first to go over a few rules. After that you're free to roam until curfew, which by then you should return to your assigned cabins where you will sleep."

With a nod of her head the teacher stepped off the bus, giving her thanks to the portly driver as she did. Weiss swiftly followed after her, the shuffling and chatter of the other students trailing behind her. As they entered a large building there were already a few groups of students waiting in the enormous lobby. Weiss swept her gaze over each group, finding none of the students particularly interesting so far. That is until she spotted a girl with long dark-red hair, her height equal to most of the tall boys. Weiss didn't realize she had been staring until the girl looked at her and waved, giving her a welcoming smile. Feeling a little flustered at having been caught staring, she quickly looked away and hid among the throng of classmates. Her face felt warm, she was probably blushing. She hoped the girl didn't think she was being rude for staring.

Pyrrha looked on as the pale girl quickly moved out of sight among the crowd of a different school. She had felt the pressure of someone's gaze on her, and was surprised to see the short girl staring at her. Not wanting to be rude, she thought a greeting would be the friendly thing to do. She wasn't expecting to scare off the girl.

_Maybe she's just really shy._

She shrugged off the occurrence, she could always try talking to the girl when she got the chance. After the groups had settled a camp director came out to go over the rules. They were rather generic things, like stay on the paths and listen to the adults. As soon as the speech was done the students trickled out of the building. After the teachers did a final roll call, they let the students go to enjoy the free time.

Pyrrha tried looking over the scurrying students for the white-haired girl she saw earlier. As the crowd began to disperse she still couldn't find her. How could it be so hard to find a girl like her? She contrasted so much from the other students, it would be hard not to notice her. Pyrrha's shoulders slumped in disappointment as she followed after the other students in her class.

Curfew had come around and Pyrrha was currently in her assigned cabin with some other students. The cabins were gender segregated, so there were only girls allowed in this cabin. There were only so many cabins to house all the students, so many of them were mixed together with the other schools. She vaguely listened to the gossip and conversations circling around the cabin as she laid in her bunk bed, her hands crossed behind her head for some leverage.

No one had chosen to sleep on the one above her, as her friends were unfortunately in a different cabin and the other girls seemed a bit intimidated by her. They kept whispering to one another when they looked at her, and when she looked back at them with a cheerful smile they would quickly look away in a nervous manner. She wasn't sure what she did that frightened the girls. Perhaps it was her height?

As she ponder over the reasons, the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts. Giving her attention to whoever had the bravery to finally approach her, her breath caught in her throat as she met crystalline blue eyes. It was the girl from the lobby, she had no idea she shared the same cabin as her. The short girl looked down at her with no notable expression, carrying a bag in one of her hands.

"Is the top bunk vacant?" She asked indifferently.

"Um, yeah, it is. You can take it if you want." Pyrrha motioned up to it casually.

The girl nodded her head and placed her bag on the bed. She looked as if she was about to leave, Pyrrha quickly sat up and called out to her as she was walking away.

"Oh, um, hey! I didn't quite catch your name. I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She introduced herself hastily.

The girl paused in her stride, turning her head enough to look back at her.

"Weiss Schnee."

To say she didn't feel nervous was a vast understatement. Weiss felt like she was about to collapse out of exhaustion from the emotional stress she had just endured. She didn't understand what made it so difficult to be in the presence of that Pyrrha girl, let alone speak to her. Weiss was surprised she managed to maintain her trademark stoic attitude around the girl.

As she walked past three girls from her class she could hear them gossiping about her, and they weren't very nice things.

"Just look at her, heiress thinks she could just get whatever she wants."

"Spoiled brat probably won't survive a day out in the woods."

"Bet she'll go crying back to her daddy and his money."

The girls didn't keep it no secret that they disliked the young heiress. Intimidated by her always calm composure no matter how they teased her. Ashamed that she always received the top scores in any and all assignments and exams. They were spiteful of what she was able to do, and Weiss pitied them for it.

Weiss ignored the girls and continued walking by them, not noticing one of the girls shooting out a hand to grab her ankle. Feeling an unusual tug at her foot, Weiss couldn't stop the inevitable to happen as she began to fall forward. She closed her eyes while bracing her arms for the impact of the ground. Instead she was surprised to find strong arms wrapping around her abdomen, stopping her fall. Opening her eyes she looked behind her to find Pyrrha pulling her upright, holding her closer than Weiss deemed appropriate for strangers.

"Are you alright?" The red head asked with concerned emerald eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine." Weiss managed to mutter, looking away with a blush.

"That's good." Pyrrha sighed in relief.

She then turned to the three girls with an angered gaze, making them laugh nervously. Weiss, having caught on to what was going to ensue, quickly stopped her from reprimanding them by speaking herself.

"I think I may be a little light headed though, can you take me to the bunk?" She hurriedly said, sending a silent message with her eyes.

Pyrrha grimaced as she looked between the girls and Weiss. Finally caving in, she led Weiss over to her bed. The both of them sat down on the edge of the bed, Pyrrha fretting silently over the girl. There was an awkward silence between the two, Weiss opting to break it first.

"Thanks for helping me out back there." She said with a small smile. "I didn't expect them to do something like that."

Pyrrha returned the smile, grinning happily down at her. "It's no problem. I couldn't just stand by and watch you fall."

Her smile then turned into a scowl as she looked at the three girl shuffling further away from them.

"As for them, they deserve a good talking to. We should tell your supervisor about this."

Weiss rapidly shook her head from side to side. "No, let's not make a big deal about this. It will only give them more fodder to feed from." Weiss said with a grimace.

"Well we have to do something! I can't stand the thought of you getting constantly harassed by them." Pyrrha exclaimed in worry.

"Just forget about it for now, okay? I think it is best we get some rest tonight." Weiss was about to rise up from the bed, but Pyrrha kept her down.

"Pyrrha, I told you not n-" Weiss was cut off as Pyrrha brought her bag down from the top bunk.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"You can take the bottom, just in case you're still feeling light headed." Pyrrha climbed onto the top bed, leaving no room for argument.

With a huff Weiss pouted as she lay back on the bed, pulling the covers over herself.

_At least the bed is warm_. She thought as she drifted off.

The next day Pyrrha and Weiss found themselves growing ever closer as friends. They seemed to have bonded somewhat ever since the previous night's incident. Weiss was elated to find Pyrrha was not like most girls who tried to befriend her. She was genuinely interested in Weiss, and not just her money.

Pyrrha had not told any of the adults about the event, Weiss making her promise not to do so. As the two were relaxing under the shade of some trees, Pyrrha brought up the topic yet again.

"I'm just saying that I'm worried about you. There's got to be some way we can get those girls to stop bothering you without having to tell a teacher." Pyrrha sighed exhaustedly.

Weiss had propped herself up and placed a hand under her chin in thought. Noticing this Pyrrha looked at her curiously, wondering what she was thinking.

"You said that your Semblance is control over polarity, correct?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Pyrrha replied.

After a long moment Pyrrha was about to ask what Weiss had planned, when the girl looked at her with a mischievous glint in those blue eyes.

"I think I have an idea."

That night as the girls were settling in the cabin, they began gossiping about the courage test that was to occur on the fourth day. Some of the girls gathered in a circle seated on the floor, while others listened in on the beds. They were all telling frightening tales in attempts to spook one another. Weiss found the whole ordeal unentertaining. As a girl ended her 'scary' story, Weiss nudged Pyrrha's arm, her cue to start the first phase of the plan. Pyrrha stood up from her bed and approached the circle of girls.

"May I join you?" She asked politely with a smile.

"U-um, s-sure." One of the girls stuttered bashfully.

Taking a seat Pyrrha looked around at all the girls, spotting the three bullies looking at her attentively.

"If you don't mind, I have a story I would like to share."

When no one told her otherwise, Pyrrha started.

"I've heard stories from the older students back at my school about a ghost that would appear during the courage test." Pyrrha started ominously, earning everyone's attention.

"I was told that in the abandoned cabin at the end of the trail, there was a woman that once lived there. She lived happily on her own, living peacefully with the wildlife and living off the land."

"It's been said that she died in that cabin, when robbers had entered her property and shot her by accident out of fright. The trespassers ran away terrified by what they had done, abandoning the woman to die."

Pyrrha paused for effect, smirking when she saw the three girls looking at each other nervously.

"They claim that she now haunts the cabin, a horrifying specter that kills anyone that enters her home."

Pyrrha finished her little tale with a calm smile. "Of course, that's just something the older students told me. They were probably just trying to scare us younger kids."

She stood up and left the circle to return to Weiss on their bunk, leaving all the girls to chatter with one another about the story she told.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Weiss whispered to her with a smirk.

It was the fourth night of the camping trip, the chosen night for The Test of Courage. Weiss' plan involved this event as a method to get back at the girls who tormented her. Since they were short on staff, the teachers had no problem if any of the kids offered to participate in the scares. Weiss had volunteered herself and Pyrrha for the occasion, opting to be the members to scare the kids in the abandoned cabin at the end of the trail.

They used simple scares for the other groups that passed through. Pyrrha used her Semblance to rattle a few things around, while Weiss used a makeshift puppet to drop from the ceiling. Some of the groups yelped in surprise, while others laughed it off and teased their scared friends about it. Occasionally, Pyrrha would scout ahead at the next group, waiting for their targets to come. After several groups had passed through, they finally got the girls they were waiting for. Fortunately for them the girls traveled in their usual group of three, so they didn't have to worry about traumatizing an innocent bystander. Pyrrha returned to the cabin, signaling Weiss to begin the prank with a thumbs up.

As the group of girls approached the cabin they entered it in stride. They had heard what kind of scares were in store for them through the other students, so they knew what to expect. As various items in the small abode began rattling, they anticipated the 'ghost' to drop down from the ceiling, but nothing came. They looked among one another with confused looks, unsure of why there was such a long delay.

When the door behind them slammed shut suddenly, they all jumped and screamed, clutching to one another. That's when they noticed the rattling noise had stopped, nothing in the cabin was no longer moving. Looking around the small cabin cautiously, one of the girls screamed when an electric lamp went flying by her. Then various items in the cabin were floating around the area hap hazardously, swinging dangerously close to them. One of the girls rushed to the door in a panic, frantically turning the knob to no avail.

"You guys the door is locked!" One of them said frantically.

"Oh my Dust, oh my dust, OHMYDUST!" One of the girls cowered on the floor, rocking back and forth.

"This can't seriously be happening!" The girl at the door shouted.

"I've had enough! Stop messing around with us!" The third girl yelled out in frustration.

At this, all of the items stopped suddenly then dropped to the ground, the lamp shade having shattered. The three girls were panting heavily from all the screaming and stress. They had begun to relax a little, thinking it was all over before a strange clicking noise was heard. It almost sounded like a weird croaking, but not like a frog's, more like a person with a very dry throat. The three girls swept their gazes across the room slowly, unable to pinpoint the source of the noise. It wasn't until one of them shrieked and pointed at the ceiling that they found what was making it.

Crawling on the ceiling was a very pale woman covered in filthy white clothing. She had charcoal colored hair that was long and covered her face, even though she was upside down. She moved in slow, mechanical movements, her limbs sounding as if they were creaking from lack of use. The constant clicking noise was coming from her, along with a low, drawn out moan.

The girls were so terrified with what they saw they were practically quivering in fear. The girl who had noticed the creature first was still pointing at it, muttering under her breath.

"I-I-I-I-It's t-t-t-the g-g-ghost l-lady."

Upon hearing those words the monster paused, turning its head in an inhuman way at them. That's when its long hair fell away from its face to reveal its features. Her eyes were completely black, and her mouth was twisted in a wicked, crooked smile.

It screeched at the girls and began moving quickly over to them. The three girls were given such a fright that the charged at the door, managing to break it down and get out. They were heard screaming hysterically all the way back through the course.

The ghostly woman stared after them for a moment, before a light musical laughter emanated from her. Another person's laughter was heard shortly after, and both lasted for a while before finally calming down. A glyph activating underneath the ghost's position allowed it to fall gracefully back to the ground. Pyrrha came through the doorway, carefully walking over the broken door toward the ghost.

"That went a lot better than I expected, right, ghost lady." She said with a chuckle.

Removing the wig, Weiss laughed lightly as she removed the contacts in her eyes and wiped off the make-up. She went on to remove the rest of the costume she wore over her regular attire.

"I honestly wasn't expecting them to break down the door." Weiss stored the costume in her bag she had hidden in the room.

"Well, phase two was a success, now for phase three."

Phase three was simply making up a believable lie to tell the adults. It was quite simple really, trick of the light, accidentally breaking the lamp and spooking the girls. The teachers had no reason not to believe the two, seeing as how they were both exceptional students.

The three girls were surely traumatized by the whole incident, shivering in fear at every little thing. When they realized that Weiss and Pyrrha were supposed to be in charge of the cabin's scares, they knew better. They realized that it was all an elaborate prank done by the two. However, after seeing what Weiss was capable of, they dared not to speak out in fear of something worse going to happen.

It was now the final day for the camping trip, all the students saying their farewells to their new friends they made during the trip. Pyrrha and Weiss were standing in a more secluded area of the campsite, still near the buses, but in s spot where no one could see them.

"That was probably the most fun I've ever had on a camping trip." Weiss admitted to Pyrrha.

"I would agree. I'm glad I got to meet you Weiss." Pyrrha smiled down at the smaller girl.

Weiss stared up at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey, can you do something for me?" She asked the taller girl.

"Sure, what is it?" Pyrrha said curiously.

"Come closer, I want to tell you something." Weiss urged.

Pyrrha complied and was surprised when she felt a gentle kiss placed on her cheek. Quickly standing up again, she covered the spot with a hand, blushing furiously. Before she could ask Weiss about it the pale girl had already been running off, her musical laughter following behind her.

"Goodbye Pyrrha! I hope we'll see each other soon!" She called back cheerfully, waving at her before boarding her bus.

Pyrrha smiled, waving back and heading to her own bus. As all the buses took off, eventually they took their separate roads. Pyrrha thought about Weiss' promise of seeing each other again. Pyrrha would make sure they did meet again. After all, she owed Weiss a kiss.


	17. You may not like this

**Unfortunately this is not an update, but an announcement to let ya know that this fic is being discontinued. Yep. I'm no longer going to work on it. As much as I enjoyed writing it in the past unfortunately I've lost interest in continuing it. Sorry for the huge dump of disappointment.**

**There's tons of fics out there for ya to read though, so perhaps you'll find ones that have similar themes to this but are way better and actually update xD.**

**Anywho, check out my other fics if you haven't, and go out there and read (or write) other wonderful stories.**


End file.
